


Lost and Found

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Domdrop, Edging, Face Slapping, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Marvelreversebang2019, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky and Steve had been looking for someone to complete them. They found Tony. And a rocky road that lead to their goal.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 452
Collections: Avengers Collection, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Marvel Reverse Bang 2019 on Tumblr. The awesome art is from HogwartsToAlexandria.
> 
> Here the Banner;  
> 
> 
> And lots of thanks and kudos to flightyrock, or flighty, for beta reading this fic last minute. I will be indebted forever :D

Looking back, it shouldn't really surprise Steve that Bucky never really stopped... not looking, that would be the wrong word for it. Mingling, maybe. Mingling was a good word. Because Bucky, for some reason, _liked_ the scene, liked to talk with people about their shared interests and maybe kinks. Not that Steve didn't. He was just a bit more private than Bucky was.

"I found him. Maybe. Kind of."

Steve looked up from cutting up the carrots for dinner and turned around, frowning. Bucky layed on the couch, laptop balanced on his knees, somehow managing it so it didn't fall down.

"Who's ‘him?’" he asked, noting the carefully blank look on Bucky's face. Bucky sighed and typed something before setting the laptop down on the table while he sat up.

"I'm talking online with people. There's one guy, he seems... nice.", Bucky said, looking Steve directly in the eyes who did everything to suppress a sigh while turning around. Steve was wary of the internet, no matter how much fun Bucky made of him because of that. Or literally everyone else.

"Okay? That's good, isn't it?" Steve asked, still not really knowing where Bucky was trying to go with this conversation. But it had to be important, because otherwise Bucky wouldn't have spoken up. Before he started to chop the carrots again, Bucky hugged him from behind.

"He's nice. He's a bit older than us, submissive, maybe interested in a threesome or playing with a couple, depending on the kinks and sympathy."

Steve felt himself freeze.

"Please tell me you didn't chat him up because of that."

"Yes. Only because of that. I also sent a dick pic and told him to call me Sir or he would get punished. And he’s only allowed to text back while he’s on his knees."

Steve couldn't see the way Bucky rolled his eyes but he was sure that his husband did.

"I chatted him up because of the car in his profile picture. That was a couple weeks ago, so chill."

Bucky stopped hugging Steve before he grabbed a carrot piece and went back to the living room.

"I know. That's how you always treat subs. But why bring him up now?"

Bucky gave no answer and Steve knew that it was fine, that Bucky would answer when he thought about it. Steve was still surprised that it took almost ten more minutes until Bucky spoke up again.

"We were talking about our relationship. I mean, you and me. He asked how it worked and if we felt as if something was missing. I told him yes. A few days ago he told me that it had been quite some time since he did a scene because it was difficult to find someone who could tick enough boxes without being a creep. Today, he said in a chatroom that he wouldn't mind being with two doms when someone asked if that's a thing. I don't know, Stevie. He's just... I don't know. He's nice. You would like him. He's sarcastic and doesn't take shit. He's funny, if you can get behind his humor. Maybe never talk about politics with him, but otherwise? You would like him."

Steve sighed and put the dish in the oven, walking over to Bucky, pressing a kiss to his husband’s head.

"Yeah, he sounds nice. He knows we're looking for someone?"

Bucky shook his head before he shrugged and Steve had to smile. Of course not.

"I mean, it's in my profile somewhere. I think. I know I told him that we're looking for someone if it fits. But I don't think he knows it on a conscious basis, you know? And, I mean, you would need to talk to him too, obviously."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up, babe. We can be quite a bit for one person. But if you want to, why not send him a picture, feel out if he's open to the idea?"

And Bucky's smile made Steve want to do two things - either find that person he talked about and propose to him or kidnap him. Both would work fine for Steve as long as Bucky continued to look that happy.

"Will do."

Steve nodded and went back to the kitchen to clean up.

"Sounds good. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, maybe twenty-five. What's his name?"

"Tony. His name is Tony."

Steve hummed and only got interrupted a few minutes later when Bucky whistled.

“We got a picture in return. You wanna see?”

Steve chuckled slightly and went back to Bucky, stopping midway to press another kiss on his hair.

Well, _hello_ Tony.

A man dressed in a suit with a loosened tie (and the tie alone probably cost more than most of Steve’s clothes) and a sharp goatee smiled up at him from Bucky’s laptop, absolutely sure of himself without looking fake, a twinkle in his eyes.

Bucky’s snort got Steve back to reality.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too, asshole.” Steve grumbled and pressed another kiss to Bucky’s hair before ruffling it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony would love to say that he wasn't nervous. That it was a daily occurrence for him to skype with two guys in the city he grew up in. Two really hot guys who were interested in talking to him. _Talking!_ They hadn't even mentioned playing or sex. Not really. Bucky, he had once mentioned that his husband and him were looking, but not searching, for a sub to play with. Bucky, the sweet guy who had chatted him up because of the _car_ Tony had in his photo gallery. Not for his preferences or anything.

Tony didn't want to say that this was a rare thing, but... well, it was a rare thing. Most people just looked at him and assumed. Or tried to find out what he could do for them. And Bucky had just... talked to him. And then, later, when they talked about _if_ they maybe could be compatible, had sent him his number, his and his husband’. Had also sent Tony a picture of him and his husband. And Tony knew, even if he hadn’t seen this picture, that both were way out of his league.

God, Tony hoped they would be interested enough in him for a session. Sure, they wouldn't go for anything else, he knew that, but having at least a bit of time with those two men? Absolute worth the heartbreak (and it wouldn't be one, because already knew what to expect. Ha!)

That still didn't change the fact that he flinched when his tablet started to beep to alert him that someone called him. Or, to be precise, that there was someone who would like to video chat with him.

Tony took a deep breath and steeled himself. He had put too much effort into his appearance--to look good without looking like he spent one hour in the bathroom-- to _not_ take the call.

"... wrong time, Buck? I... Hi! Hi, Tony!" said a cheerful voice with an even more cheerful face, from a guy who was the definition of American poster boy. Steve. The husband. They had talked via messages, sure, but not as much as with Bucky.And from Bucky he often got pics of his everyday life, showing him in all kinds of situations. But Steve never send them so he was kind of surprised to suddenly _see_ the other man. Tony felt his mouth go dry.

"Hey! Sorry for the delay. Had to dig out my tablet first." Tony lied, trying his best to give Steve a real smile and not the smile reserved for the press. He knew how fake that looked.

"Don't worry, doll. Glad you could make it," a different voice said, gruff, but still warm, so warm and maybe, just maybe, Tony was already in love.

"Sure! Well, I can always find time, if I want to _and_ can escape Pepper. Which is highly unlikely, but I can try. Good to see that I directly get to see two buff men, makes my day!"

If it wasn’t for the fact that Steve smiled and the way Bucky snorted, Tony would probably have face palmed.

"You're not so bad yourself, Tony," Steve said, and god, Tony never wanted him to stop smiling.

"Well, if that idiot is lifting up your day, it probably wasn't a good day. Wanna talk about it?" Bucky asked while dodging a slap from Steve and Tony... laughed. He couldn't stop it, wasn't sure he even wanted to because they both were... real.

Tony shook his head, smiling.

"Na, not really. Just a normal day. How was yours?"

Steve started talking, interrupted by Bucky sometimes, and Tony tried, he really tried, but only looking at the screen made him nervous. How could people handle that? Only looking at something? His head began to swim, trying to solve the latest problems the research department had with the new hearing aids they had designed. They had already run into a few problems, but not only with the aids, and time ran out. The board wanted to have a full presentation on the aids and prosthetics next month and Tony doubted that they could finish everything by then. Maybe he could convince Pepper that he wasn't needed in the office, that his workshop would be a better choice for...

"Tony? Everything okay?"

Tony's head shot up and he felt himself blushing while feeling as if something was restricting his breathing. He hadn't listened. He had tried, sure, and he was sure that there was quite a lot information his brain picked up, but he hadn't listened actively and now Steve, and therefore Bucky too, would think he wasn't interested.

"Uhm. Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been a busy day. Week. Month. Yeah, month sounds about right. It's just a bit stressful with me transferring back to New York and Pepper staying here and I'm pretty sure only idiots are working at the moving company. So, nothing unusual. Not really. And I'm babbling." Tony said, briefly considered to just powering off the tablet, but that would be rude. Way more rude than he ever wanted to be.

But Bucky just smiled. And that was good, right? But then there was Steve, who frowned a bit.

"Not that you're overworking yourself. Not good for your health."

"Yeah. Because you're a workaholic yourself, so shut it punk." Bucky said while slapping Steve across the head without looking. It couldn't have been that hard, because Bucky used the metal hand, the one Tony was dying to get a look at. But Bucky had already told Tony that even though he liked his prosthesis and having his arm back, he still had some issues with it. And that was okay, Tony didn't judge. But he really hoped that he could take a look. Because maybe (okay, probably) he could make a better one, not as heavy. Bucky had complained a few days ago about the weight.

"Who's Pepper? If you don't mind me asking?", Steve suddenly asked and Tony was sure he had missed a bit of the conversation again but neither one seemed to notice so, that was a win, right?

"Uhm. Pepper is... not easy to describe. She started somewhere as an intern, kicked some ass, became my personal assistant, kicked my ass and is now my CEO. In between we were a thing, but it didn't really work out. Now she's in a relationship with Happy. My driver. Well, his name is Harold but because he was always so serious I called him Happy. He's awesome." Tony babbled, not knowing why he told Steve that. Well, no. Tony knew why he did. He just wanted to pretend. Tony was good at pretending. Just ask Rhodey. Or Bruce.

"Sounds impressive!" Steve said, admiration in his voice. Tony chuckled.

"More like absolutely bad ass. Seriously, that woman is not someone you should ever underestimate. She will feed you your balls and make you beg for it first."

Bucky grinned.

"Yeah, we know someone like that, too. My former sarge, Peggy. Seriously, if you even thought about underestimating her, she would've just killed you on spot without smearing her makeup."

"Well, good that they never get to know each other," Tony said, pretending to shudder, making Steve laugh. But Bucky's grin turned predatory.

"Tell us, doll, why didn't it work out? I mean, she sounds like a keeper and it's not exactly a secret that you like CBT."

" _James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers!_ "

And Tony... may have almost died because he started to cough. He didn't even know why - because of the very obvious way Bucky was informing Steve of one of Tony's preferences, the way it sounded _a lot_ like flirting or the way Steve stared at Bucky as if the other man had suddenly grown a second head.

On the other hand....

"James _Buchanan_?" Tony asked, feeling a grin spreading over his face. Bucky threw a dirty look at Steve before looking at Tony again, a way too sweet smile on his face.

"Let’s make a deal, doll. You tell us why a woman like that couldn't keep you and _I_ tell you why my middle name is Buchanan and why everyone calls me Bucky."

Steve sighed, an obvious fake sigh, looking at Bucky as if he didn't know if he should kiss him or just knock him out. And a small part of Tony wished he could be there already, could be with them.

"Oh. Uhm. She... it's not really an interesting story. We wanted different things from life and she's a very organized woman. And vanilla. As vicious she sounds, and is, she lives out her fantasies at work. That just didn't work for me, not on some days, and... we just decided we were better off as friends again. Admittedly, she's now a friend who's kicking my ass on a daily basis, but everyone needs such a friend, right? Now, your turn."

Tony left out that it wasn't only the sex that was difficult. Because that, they could have managed. Pepper had never been a jealous woman, they would have found a solution for that. For the fact that she had been alone on most days, not so much. He wanted to get a chance, just one.

Bucky shrugged, rearranging himself a bit on the couch he and Steve sat on, knocking the tablet or laptop almost out of Steve hands.

"Well, my ma wanted me to have the name of a president. But most names were just too _common_ for her, so she decided on James Buchanan, never telling my dad that. Man, I wish I would've seen his face."

"And Bucky? I mean, sure, it's that far off from Buchanan, but... how?" Tony asked and wasn't prepared for the way Bucky grinned devilishly at Steve or the way Steve flipped his husband off.

"Well, you see, doll, when we were kids, Stevie here was a bit bigger than a twig and weighed ninety pounds soaking wet. Had a few health issues, including hearing problems. And when I introduced myself he was way too busy brushing the trash from his clothes to really listen and thought I said 'Bucky,’ god knows why."

"A stupid name for a stupid boy." Steve interrupted grumbling, but his eyes were sparkling.

"It wasn't me who had to be pulled out of a dumpster." Bucky said, making a choppy motion. Then Steve twitched.

Tony blinked and then shook his head.

"I... think this explanation gave me way more questions than answers," he laughed. Bucky chuckled.

"Yeah. What about you? Well, not your name, but you said you were moving back to New York? Already lived here?"

Tony scratched his head, trying to rearrange himself to a more comfortable position without dropping the tablet.

"Uhm, yeah. Born in New York. I lived there, too, at least until I took over Stark Industries and moved to Malibu. I never missed the winters, but someone needs to run the company and Pepper needs to train a few people down here, so i volunteered to move back. And let's be honest, I missed the pizza in New York."

"Well, good for us, doll. At least I hope so," Bucky said, the smirk gone from his face. Steve nodded.

"Yeah. If you would be interested, maybe we could meet? I mean, not for playing, even though we would be interested. Or, at least I would be interested; I can’t speak forBucky," Steve said, and Tony was impressed by the glare Bucky threw at Steve.

"Bucky would be interested, too," the brunette said, and Tony smiled, feeling himself blushing again. Steve only grinned.

"See? So, if you would be up for it, we would be happy to meet you in person when you're down here again. We could grab a bite, maybe talk about a few things."

Tony had to admit, that sounded good. No matter if they would decide if they wanted to take things further, play with each other, they would have to act nice in public, even if they found out what a fuck up Tony was.

"Sure. Sounds good. I can send you my schedule, if you want, see if anything is compatible it that's okay?" Tony asks, already sending his schedule to them.

Bucky nods while Steve was already looking in his planner ( _paper_! Holy god, how old was this guy, eighty?!).

"I don't have anything on the fifteenth. Buck?"

Bucky just shrugged.

"I'm talking to Logan tomorrow, telling him I need to take a day off. I will know right away. That okay for you, doll?"

Tony nods, only halfway participating in the conversation, only halfway realizing that they wished each other a good night.

It wasn't until the video call had ended for almost five minutes when it hit him.

Tony would meet them.

Tony would meet Steve and Bucky.

_Steve and Bucky were interested in him!_

Tony felt his breathing become faster, already dialing subconsciously the one person he knew who could help. Or at least tell him what to do.

"What the fuck, Tony?" Rhodey's sleep-ridden voice answered and Tony would feel bad, in fact he did feel bad, but he was also hyperventilating a bit and...

"I did a stupid thing and now I'm probably meeting two strangers from the internet in two weeks time and they're interested in the same things, like _sex things_ , as I am but they are perfect, like, you should see them, perfect couple and they are really nice and... oh god, I think I'm going to be sick."

He heard Rhodey's voice distinctively out of the phone while he hurried into the bathroom, bending over the sink. Nothing came, but better safe than sorry, right?

"...ony? You still there?"

Tony took a deep breath before he picked up the phone.

"Sure thing, honeybear. Just... freaking out a bit."

"You should be. I hope you know that this could end badly?"

Tony nodded, knowing that Rhodey couldn't see him. Knowing that Rhodey didn't need to see him. Rhodey sighed.

"Tell me about them? Or... don't know, something you're building? Something that calms you down and then we can talk about it, okay?"

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was why he loved Rhodey. Best person on this planet ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was nervous. Today, they were meeting Tony and Bucky had been nervous since they set the date. He had been nervous enough that Logan threw him out of the garage yesterday. God, the last time he had been that nervous was the day after his wedding, just laying in bed, thinking everything had been a dream.

But he had wanted it to be the perfect first impression, wanted Tony to like them (well, he probably liked them already because he continued to talk to them, even though he and Steve could argue _for hours_ and Tony still called or picked up the call.

They had talked about it. Steve and him, about telling Tony straight ahead that a relationship would depend on how they clicked. They both knew that they would take the chance if Tony would even remotely agree.

It still didn't change the fact that they were nervous as hell. Steve was fidgeting next to him, not something he would usually do, his leg jumping up and down. Bucky closed his eyes and sighed, putting his hand down on his husband's knee.

"Stop it. You're making me even more nervous and then I'll make you more nervous and we will be a wreck when Tony is here," he murmurs, still looking at the entrance, shortly forgetting how to breathe when he finally spotted Tony.

Tony, who wore a suit that looked way too expensive to be in a simple restaurant. God, it probably cost as much as Bucky earned _per month_ , glasses in his face that were slightly tinted, screaming douchebag. But somehow, the older man could pull it off, make it work. He looked stunning. Tired, but stunning and Bucky really wanted to hug him, but remembering what Tony had said regarding touching.

_'I like it. But I need time to feel comfortable with touching. Shaking hands? No problem. But everything else is... difficult.'_

So he just stand up next to Steve and shook Tony's hand, trying not to linger too much on the way they felt rough. More like his own hand or Logan's. Someone who worked with his hands. Not what he would've expected of someone who owned a company.

And then silence fell over them and if it wouldn't have attracted all kinds of attention, Bucky would've screamed. His brain was just... empty. He couldn't think of anything. God, they ruined it already.

"So.. uhm.. you said you're moving back because of business. I googled Stark Industries, but what exactly are you doing there? Well, except from running it, I mean. I thought it had to do something with cars because Bucky... Well, Google told me I was wrong," Steve chuckled and Bucky wanted to scream, because you didn't ask someone on their first date what exactly they did _except_ running a company and...

... And Tony's face lightened up. A small smile formed on his face.

"Let's be honest here, if it wouldn't have been for Pepper, the company would've crashed already. She's the one _really_ running it because she loves those things, but she always refuses to own the company... well, I mostly do fun stuff, you see, Stevie? I get to tinker in my workshop the whole day. Well, not the whole day, but I invent most of our stuff myself. Or at least come up with the idea. The medical stuff, I can't do. Necessary, but boring. Bruce does that for me, he lives for that shit, all biological complex... thingies, but he always denies that he's _that kind_ of doctor, and sure, that could be, but then the guy has seven PhDs, so maybe he's just pretending he's not a medical doctor to get out of working for the medical staff. Anyway, I do the prototypes, like a better version of Buckaroo's arm, because let's be honest, that thing is kind of shitty compared to what I can do. And, on another note, I love explosions, at least as long they're intentional. If they're unintentional then... well, they're still kind of cool, but not as cool as planned ones. And DUM-E, my pet robot, sprays me anyway, no matter what kind of explosion. And I'm rumbling, so Steve, tell me what you do when you're not drawing awesome things? And don't deny it, I asked Bucky who did the pictures in your living room."

Bucky laughed, not caring that other people turned around to look at them. He gestures Steve to go on, smiling while he listened to Steve's rambling about his law firm he worked for. At least until Steve audible shut up and glared at Bucky, causing Tony to smile. Bucky just shrugged.

"What? I'm just a mechanic from Brooklyn, working in a garage with a friend of mine from high school. See? Not interesting, Mr. Hot-Shot-Lawyer and Mr. I-have-lots-of-money-and-a-pet-robot."

There was a small twitching around Tony's eyes, but then it was gone and the older man chuckled.

"Well, at least you know what you're doing with your hands," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows and Bucky snorted.

"Hey! Not fair!" Steve said, playing up his faux-hurt while clutching at his chest. Bucky grinned, watching Tony smile.

"Well, if you want fair, that's... unfortunate," Tony said, raising an eyebrow and Bucky almost laughed. If there was one thing Steve couldn't resist, then it was a challenge.

Steve grinned and bent forwards.

"That's good to hear, actually. Bucky and I already talked about it, and if you'd be interested, we would be very interested in playing with you. Probably for regular sessions, if you're up for it. And maybe, but that depends on how everything goes and we would need to talk about that, too, include you in our relationship. But that's something we won't decide until we know each other better than now. It's just fair to you. But everything else regarding fairness... well, that depends on you."

If Bucky had to compare Steve to an animal right now, he would've probably gone for a shark. And the way Tony swallowed, he probably would've agreed.

The other man looked down shortly, closing his eyes, almost as if he accepted something.

"How exactly would that work? I mean, sure, as a lawyer you probably don't sit at home the whole day, but I work like...a lot. When I'm not busy with the company, and I'm more busy with it than it sounds, I know how it often sounds, I tend to get lost in my workshop and... I'm not known to keep a schedule. Sometimes I come up late at night after three days and think it's still four p.m. on a thursday. I also tend to forget things because I'm lost in my workshop."

Before Steve could answer, Bucky shrugged. That didn't really sound that different from Steve when he had to work long hours for a special case. Or when he met Steve in college and then barely saw him due to exams.

"Happens. Seriously, doll, we are all grown ups. We know that sometimes people are busy with work. I mean, we have work to do, too. Okay, Steve more than I do, but then I'm not a lawyer. We can work with that. And work around it. But that doesn't mean that we are okay with never seeing you, but that's something we can discuss if it comes down to it."

Bucky didn't know if he was relieved that Tony looked as relieved as Bucky felt himself or if he should be sad because, Bucky realized, Tony had already accepted the fact that they would probably be... he didn't know, angry about the fact that Tony had a life. Which was stupid.

"I'm with Bucky. We are looking for a partner, and no matter if we find out that we're only compatible for playing or if we find out that we're compatible for a romantic relationship, we are still looking for a partner. Even _if_ it would come down to a D/s relationship, work is not something we would touch with a stick if it's not agreed upon first. And even then, only in a really small amount."

Tony just looked at them for a short second, fiddling with his napkin without realizing it before he finally nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. Everything else I would need to know beforehand? I mean, before playing the first time. Not the other stuff. Way too early for that."

Steve laughed and nodded.

"Well, only one thing, I think," Steve said and then looked at Bucky, indicating Bucky to explain. Sure, Stevie was the lawyer, but Bucky had always been better at words than his husband.

"It's simple, doll. Stevie here, and I? We have different... let's say domming styles. Like, we are not even close. We can work together and with a sub in between, we would. We both would make compromises. But, if you are okay with that, we would like to set up two seperate scenes with you. One for Stevie and one for me. To see if your style for subbing works for us separately, because we wouldn't always be there as a pair, and, of course, for you to see if _our_ domming style fits you. Maybe you don't like what Stevie does, or what I do. No matter how that works out, if it's not an absolute no-go from you, we would like to have a third scene with you, with all of us together. For us to see if it works with three people and for you to see if we both click with you at the same time."

Bucky could've sworn Tony's pupils were slightly dilated but then it could've been something with the light. But Bucky really wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that already the conversation turned Tony on. That would be nice.

"Sounds good," Tony answered, a bit raspy. If it wouldn't have been too weird, Bucky would've probably yelled in victory. Instead, he decided to remain silent.

"That's good. Do you have an existing checklist, Tony? If not, would you be willing to fill one out for us? We just want to compare yours with ours next time we meet," Steve asked and this time, Tony smirked.

"Nah, I don't have one. But for you, I'm willing to do a bit of paperwork, if you mail it to my account."

Bucky was certain, no matter what Tony marked down, he would try it. And he was fairly certain that Steve thought the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't do it. It wasn't that there were so many boxes to tick. He knew those kinks, knew what they were. Hell, he even tried most of them once in his life. But he didn't know what Bucky and Steve liked. Well, he knew a few things, sure, from their profiles and from his conversations with them but it wasn't enough. He didn't know what to fill in. No, that wasn't correct. He knew, technically, that he should fill in his own likings. His own dislikings. But... what if he ticked the wrong boxes? What if he mostly filled in boxed that neither Bucky nor Steve liked?

Tony sighed and stared at the list. Better to make sure that this didn't happen. Better just to fill in a few strong kinks of his and a few no-go's. For everything else he would just use an algorithm. Would just fill in what was common. Better safe than sorry. He could take it. It would only last a few times anyway before they saw what a fuck up Tony was.

It took him longer than he thought, but in the end Tony did it. He sighed and put the list in an envelope, carefully putting it away before he dialed Steve's number, already memorized while he had put it into his own phone.

"Tony?" Steve said, voice tired and Tony felt himself getting cold. What time was it? When he looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. in New York.

"Fuck.", he cursed quietly. A chuckle answered him.

"Hey. Wanna be put on speaker? Bucky's here, too."

"Nah, it's... it's okay. I didn't think about the time difference. Didn't want to wake you up, I'm sorry. I can call tomorrow. Or you can call, whatever works better for you," Tony rambled. God, what would they think of him now? It was one thing to get told that Tony had crazy hours but...

"Don't worry, doll. We weren't asleep anyway. Stevie here has got a crazy case. How're you?" Bucky drawled and even though Tony believed Bucky... he couldn't really believe it. He swallowed.

"I... uhm... just wanted to say that I finished my list."

"That sounds good, Tony. I'm glad that you already had time to work on it," Steve said, and Tony could've sworn that he heard the pride in Steve's voice.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know. I don't know why I called actually," Tony admitted, and yeah, that was true. Kind of. Maybe he had missed them.

"That's okay, doll. We love to hear your voice. If you want to, Stevie could send you our lists?"

"Yeah... maybe. Thanks,", Tony mumbled. He wouldn't look at it. They would know if he ticked everything that fitted their likings.

"I'll let you sleep now. Good night," Tony said, waiting until Bucky and Steve both had said their good night before hanging up. Then he sighed and got out the envelope again, opening it and threw it into the trash before printing it again.

It was better to not scare them off. He would cross out a few more of the extreme things he liked and add a few more things he could live with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was afraid. Or, no. That wasn't true. Nervous. Yeah. That was more like it.

It wasn't that Steve was afraid that Bucky would say no or even leave him. They've been through too much for that to happen.

To be honest, Steve didn't know why he was nervous.

"Spit it out, punk," Bucky murmured, not even looking at Steve, only looking at the bike he was working on. Steve smiled, still not knowing how got so lucky to have Bucky. Or, well, what he did in his past life to get such a mother hen. He just didn't know.

"I think, it would be good for us to include Tony in our relationship. I mean.... if that's okay with you. And if it's okay with Tony, of course. But... I think it would be good for us. At least, I would like to try."

Bucky snorted, still not looking up, grabbing blindly for a wrench.

"Y'know that Tony's not some princess that you just can have with enough trading, right?"

Steve rolled his eyes and kicked the wrench near Bucky's hand.

"Oh. Really? I know. That's why it not only depends on you, dumbass."

"Good," Bucky says before he puts the wrench down and finally looks up.

"Tell me, Stevie, what happens if he's not okay with that, only with playing? Or, what if he's okay with it, but what if he's into things we're not into? Or only one of us is into it?"

Steve sighed and sat himself down next to Bucky. He had already thought about it. And sure, it hurt to acknowledge that Tony could refuse, that it could be that he only wanted to play. But that would be fine. And it would be fine if their kinks didn't align - that happens, after all. Hell, it would be even more probable that Tony just liked one of their styles - Bucky and he had very different preferences, after all. But that didn't mean that a relationship was impossible. Only... a bit more difficult, maybe.

"We'll see. But that's up to Tony and can only be decided after a lot of talking. Overall, I'm willing to try."

Bucky made a thoughtful sound and nodded before he laid down again.

"Just think of what you said to me, Stevie. Be careful. Don't wanna see you completely heartbroken, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wouldn't have thought that it would be so difficult to sit still, to pretend that he wouldn't prefer running around screaming. Worse than waiting at the headmasters office for his parents, that was for sure.

He was jealous that Steve could be that calm. Probably because he had to every time he was in court, but Bucky wasn't used to it. What if Tony decided not to come? What if he decided to come just to tell them that he didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore? Or worse, that maybe he found someone in between? Someone that wasn't married already, someone who didn't have to divide their attention between Tony and someone else.

"Bucky?"

He ignored Steve, tried to calm himself down. Easier said than done. God, what if...

"Hey there, Buckaroo. You're with us?"

Bucky felt his neck crack so fast he looked up at Tony, who stood there, smiling and also a bit frowning.

"Hey, doll. Sorry, spaced out. How are you?" he asked, tried not to wince how mechanical he sounded even to his own ears. But Tony continued to smile.

"Everything's fine. Just peachy. Sorry for being a bit absent the last few days, you wouldn't believe how many files Pepper dumped on my desk. I mean, not even talking about this old man here, that woman is the only one who still tortures me with paper," Tony rambled while nodding to Steve. But there was no heat behind it. Steve just raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me, paper isn't the only thing I know how to torture one with. You have enough time to eat something?"

Tony blushed, but sat down and shook his head before he nodded. Bucky chuckled.

"Well, yes, I have time. But I'm not really hungry, Pepper forced me to eat before I left and that was only around three hours ago, or maybe four, so... yeah... only coffee for me."

Bucky nodded and raised his hand to get the waiter, letting Tony order before Bucky got out the two envelopes out of his jacket. His and Steve's list. Tony nodded and pulled his envelope, a bit less crumbled, out of his suit jacket before he thanked the waitress for the coffee.

"I didn't look at your lists. Didn't want to get influenced any how, so I tried to fill everything in as good as possible. And holy shit, that's a long list. What did you do, just printed out every available kink that's out there?"

Bucky laughed and shrugged.

"Something like that. We looked around quite a lot before we started playing with each other. We tried to find common ground, first for us and then for the subs we played with. It worked, so we stuck with it."

Tony grinned at them, nodded and then opened his list. Steve took both lists from Bucky and opened them too before he put them on the table.

"We could for now just compare the hard no-goes and the likes, if that's okay with you? And then, before we start, Bucky and I can take a closer look. You're welcome to look at our lists, too, if you decide you'd like to know what you'll need to expect."

Tony made dismissive movement with his hand before he started to look over their lists. His face didn't tell them anything he could be thinking. Then he nodded and pushed all three lists to Bucky and Steve.

"Uhmm... maybe you want to have a....", Steve started but Tony just raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"Photographic memory. Useful for lists and anything I might need to remember. Useless when it comes to things I'd like to forget. Your turn."

"Huh," Bucky murmured but bend forward. Sure, he had known that Tony's memory was a bit... better but he couldn't remember if Tony ever said anything about it being photographic.

He scanned the list for the dislikes first. The usual things like scat and vomit didn't surprise him, neither did knife play, even though that was a crying shame. But well, Bucky could live with that. Praise kink was marked as neutral, which was a bit unusual, but overall, Tony had marked the usual kinks as a go. Only waterplay, masks and electro play were marked as absolute no go.

That was a surprisingly... common list. Bucky grinned.

"That's something we can work with, doll. Anything else?"

"When I said humiliation, I meant mostly verbal humiliation. And if you check in, don't change your style. If you're mean, insult me while you ask me if I'm still fine. If you're nice to me, don't get absolute serious. Don't come out of your role."

Steve made a humming sound next to him.

"That's fine. I think there's nothing on this list that doesn't work for us. But we need to plan the session first and maybe ask a few questions beforehand."

Tony grinned and bent forward.

"Good, I think, then we can set a date, right? So, who's first?"

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. They had talked about it, sure. But having the choice now, knowing that Tony wanted to try out, that was something else.

Steve shrugged.

"You go first? I mean, we both can be much. But I have this case at the moment..." Steve said and trailed off, looking sheepishly at Tony who just smirked at Steve before looking straight at Bucky. God, he could drown in those eyes.

"Well, doll, it looks like we're getting at it. Any preferences?"

Tony shook his head.

"No. I don't have anything in the next week, just the moving stuff. But everything else gets handled by Pepper. How about Friday?"

"Sounds good, doll. That way we can spend Saturday together, if you want."

Bucky didn't liked it that Tony looked surprised, just for a short moment, but then a mask slipped into its place and the other man smiled again.

"Yeah. Sure," he said and then turned to Steve.

"That okay?", Tony asked, sounding unsure, almost as if he expectedSteve to say no. Steve shook his head.

"That's fine. Maybe we can have a date on Saturday? Just us two? To... balance the session maybe?"

This time, there was no surprise on Tony's face. Just a bland smile that looked a bit like it was for the press.

"Sure. Anything in mind yet?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony watched how Bucky laid out different tools for their session. They were at Bucky and Steve’s house. Bucky had even made him a light lunch and god, Tony already wanted to beg them to take him in for longer than a few sessions, but he didn't. Best not to look too desperate (Tony was sure that it was already too late, but he could still hope after all).

"You still fine, doll?" Bucky asked, not really looking at him while laying down the last of the tools. Tony saw a few paddles, a cane, a few ropes and cuffs, even a soft flogger, but nothing more. Tony grinned. More evidence that Bucky was the soft one. He just hoped that he wasn't too soft. The few times they talked about Bucky's kinks, it wasn't a deep conversation.

"Sure, Buckaroo."

Bucky snorted and looked up.

"Good. Your safeword, doll?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Cloud. Why, already chickeni....", Tony started and yelped when Bucky slapped him across the face, hard. Tony hadn't even realized that Bucky had been suddenly in front of him!

"A few ground rules. You treat me with respect, doll. If not, I'll just go harder on you, maybe punish you. No nicknames. It's James. You slip, you get punished. If you don't say your safeword, I’ll just assume I can continue. If you beg nicely, I might let you come. I like begging. Otherwise, you're not allowed to come. Understood?"

Tony already felt himself breathing harder. Okay, maybe Bucky wasn't the soft one. Not with the way Bucky looked at him, steel in his eyes, voice hard. Not with the way Bucky smirked at him.

"Yes, B... James," Tony corrected himself. Bucky nodded before he cradled Tony's head in his hand.

"Good. Any place where marks are a no-go for now, doll?"

Tony had barely time to shake his head before Bucky's soft hand suddenly turned hard, pulled him down by his hair. 

"Good. Another rule, last one - you're only allowed to make noises to say your safeword or to ask for more. Direct questions and direct answers only, got it?"

"Yes, but why...", Tony started and yelped when Bucky slapped him across the face.

"Tze..." Buck... James, murmured before suddenly gripping Tony's hair again and pulled his head back, smiling sweetly at him. Tony swallowed. He had been wrong. God, he'd been so wrong with his assumptions who owned which list.

"You have three strikes. This was the first one. Tonight, I just want a sweet little painslut which I can fuck."

Tony opened his mouth before he thought better of it. James grinned and let him go. Tony's head fell forward. He was already hard, and Bucky hadn't even really done anything. He watched James walking back to a bed that looked way too tidy to ever have been used and sat down on it. Only now Tony realized that James didn't wear sneakers but heavy working boots. He whimpered and bit his lips to prevent any further sound.

"We're starting easy. Crawl here and ask for a paddling."

Tony froze. He couldn't do it. That was... no, he couldn't... Tony shook his head, ignoring the way his cock started to leak, obviously not caring for the humiliation running through him.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue?" the other man asked before he stood up and walked over to Tony, and that was it, that would be the thing that would make Buc... James breaki character and...

James pressed Tony down, hand unforgiving, pressing Tony down until his nose almost hit James' boots.

"Sweet, how you think you you're allowed to make decisions. The only decision you're allowed to make is to use your fucking word, if you won't use it then don't complain when you get orders."

Tony whimpered but stayed silent otherwise until Bucky pulled him up by his hair, eliciting a scream from Tony when he got dragged to the bed as if he weighed nothing and got thrown on it. He scrambled to get up, to get into a position that wasn't laying down.

"Stop. All fours, legs spread."

Tony swallowed and positioned himself just like Bucky wanted, trying to ignore the delicious friction on his cock and spread his legs. James walked around the bed, looking at him before he pressed Tony's head down on the mattress. Then a hand started to stroke over his side, down to his ass. He moaned when James started to massage his balls, screaming when the other man suddenly gripped them hard enough that Tony was afraid he would bust them.

"Come on, slut, I said you should spread them, not open them," James said and Tony gritted his teeth, spread his legs even wider, wide enough that his cock almost, but only almost touched the mattress, and then James finally let go. Tony gasped, turned into a strangled scream when James gave his cock a few strokes, but stopping before it could be enough.

"See, that's spread. Everything on display. Now, you can choose. You get twenty-five with the cane or thirty-five with the paddle and you'll wear a plug," James said while stroking over Tony's entrance. The other man chuckled and then the hand was gone. Tony felt tears forming itself, suddenly feeling empty and he didn't know why.

"Yeah. Thought so. Slut like you, probably been panting to get fucked before you even walked into this room."

Something landed next to him, but he didn't look. James hadn't allowed it. A sharp slap on his ass almost send Tony bolting if it wouldn't be for the hard grip that was suddenly back at his balls.

"If you wanted to have your balls crushed, you could've just said so. Always happy to provide and so on," James chuckled. 

"You have one minute to prepare yourself. Plug's going in no matter what," he said but didn't let go of Tony's balls and then suddenly James announced there were only forty-five seconds left and Tony scrambled for the lube, pouring more than enough over his fingers, pushed two fingers in while he let out a mixed moan coming from pain, satisfaction and craving.

"Yeah, shouldn't be surprised that a slut like you starts with as much as possible. Should've just put the plug in," Tony heard James murmuring, still crushing his balls and then the hand was gone and pulled his own fingers out of him. Tony would deny the needy sound he made when something pressed against his hole until his dying day.

"Come on, slut, show me how desperate you are. Afterwards you're allowed to ask for your paddling."

God, he hated him. Sadly, hist cock didn't got the message, twitching at the command. Tony gritted his teeth again and pressed back. A moan bubbled up in his chest and no matter how tight he tried to press his lips together, James could still hear it. At least Tony assumed that James did, because the other man chuckled and then starts _to pull Tony's balls backwards_ , as if they were a leash, pulled until the plug was inserted completely. Tony gasped, tried to rock a bit on the plug, but Buck... James had a different idea. The pain in his balls was so suddenly gone that Tony barely registered it. What he did register though was the way Bucky pushed him from the bed and then a kick on his thighs, which forced him to move onto his back. Then a searing pain went through his body, starting somewhere in his cock and balls and then shutting down his brain. Another kick, probably not even nearly as heavy as it could've been landed against the side of his ass.

But when Tony tried to close his legs, but James already stood between them, looking down at him with a cruel smile.

"It's easy doll - because obviously you're too dense to ask, you're going to beg now for your paddling. If you don't do that, we'll see how much pressure your pathetic cock can take. Got it?"

Tony opened his mouth, but before he could bring out a single sound, James put a _boot_ on his already abused cock and started to add pressure. Tony whimpered, tried to look away while his hips starting moving, tried to ignore the plug moving inside him.

"Oh no, doll. Be a proud little slut, look at me."

Tony couldn't do it. And then the pressure changed and he got slapped across the face.

"Look. At. Me. Slut," James hissed. Tony slowly moved his head to look at James, swallowing when he only saw steel in those usual kind eyes. Then the other man’s lips started to form themselves into a cruel smile again before he stood up straight again and added more pressure on his cock again, causing more delicious pain until Tony could only scream.

"Please! Please, can I have a paddling, please, James, please, please, just stop, whatever you want, just stop, please, I..." Tony started to sob, almost swallowing his tongue when the sharp pain was suddenly gone.

"Thank you," Tony gasped and yelled when the next slap connected with his face, cheeks already starting to bruise.

"Get on the bed, slut, on your front. Hump the mattress if you like, I don't care. I'm gonna get a heavier paddle. Painslut like you would probably laugh about the paddle I first thought of," James muttered, not even looking at Tony when he walked to a dresser. Tony whimpered and stood up as carefully as he could, glaring at his still hard cock.

Even though he tried to ignore the temptation, as soon as his cock connected with the mattress, Tony could feel himself moving, shame burning through him. But it felt way too good to stop. And it pressed the plug into him just at the right angle and maybe he hadn't played that intense for years and maybe it also had been a bit since he had fun with someone else than his right hand and...

A slap on his ass left a stinging pain, probably a nice handprint, too.

"That's a good slut, just how I like it," James murmured, but he hadn't told Tony to stop, so he didn't. James petted him a few minutes until Tony almost came and then he got pulled up by two strong arms.

"Stop it. You don't want that punishment, believe me. Get on my lap, doll. No humping anymore."

Tony whimpered, but somehow managed to position himself across James' lap, hissing when his cock rubbed against the harsh material of James' jeans. The other man patted him on the head like a dog.

"Decision time again - you're allowed to make as much sound as you like, but you will count. If you get it wrong, we'll start from the beginning. Or you're going to be a good plaything and don't make one single sound. No moaning, whimpering or anything else, but you don't have to count either. If you make a sound, we start over, too."

"Counting. James," Tony mumbled, feeling his head start to get a bit fizzy. Being able to make noises was way better than being silent. Counting, that's something he could do. He was good at counting.

Without a warning the paddle came down. Tony gasped and grabbed a fistful of the sheets. He could replace them, that was...

"Restarting."

Tony whimpered and then the paddle came down again.

"One."

He made it until the sixteenth hit before he started to cry, the sobbing came around the twenty-second hit. And then his head started to get even more fizzy and it was so good. James still hit him with the paddle, but it felt even better than it felt when they started. Tony couldn't even say if he was counting, but it must be because James didn't say that they restarted.

And then the paddle was gone, the pain was gone and Tony realized that he was still sobbing, thanking James again and again and... _oh_.

"M...may I suck you? Please?" Tony asked, voice hoarse and he hoped James would allow it. But then the other man pushed Tony down, pushed him on the floor.

"Shh, that was good, doll. You earned your reward. Open your mouth, I'm gonna fuck your mouth now."

Tony let out a relieved breath and opened his mouth just in time when James pushed Tony's head down, choking him on his cock. Tony just opened his mouth a bit further, trying to fight down his gag reflex while James just pushed into his mouth, happy to just be. James' hips started to stutter and then Tony tasted the first few salty drops, swallowing on reflex until there was nothing left. Until the cock disappeared from his mouth.

He screamed when the sole of the boot connected with his raw cock. James grinned down at him, almost looking as if he hadn't just fucked Tony's mouth, as if he didn't just come down Tony*s throat just a few seconds ago. He looked... in control.

"C'mon, slut. Start humping, you deserved it. No coming before I say so."

Tony knew he wouldn't last long, knew he couldn't. After a few painful, wonderful thrusts he already started panting.

"Please, may I..."

"No," James interrupted, ignoring Tony's whimpers. 

"Please, I... I can't... may... oh god, please James, just let me..."

"Nah, don't think so."

Tony sobbed when the boot disappeared, almost doubling over. And then there was a hand around his cock, stroking him, just the right pressure and it was perfect.

"Now you're allowed to come, doll."

Tony screamed, head feeling light for a short moment and then there was a mouth on his own. A kiss. James was kissing him!

When there wasn't anything left in Tony, James stopped stroking him and pulled back.

"Thank y..." Tony started to whimper, but James just shushed him.

"You made my boots dirty, my precious slut. You should make them clean again."

Tony whimpered and bend down, feeling like the most luckiest person alive when his tongue touched the soft leather.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve didn't know if he should be surprised. Probably not, he had seen Tony in several outfits which weren't suits. But then, most outfits Tony wore were either suits or dirty tank tops. Not... baseball shirt and a normal jeans. He smiled, right cheek a bit swollen, but otherwise seemingly unharmed and looking happy. Steve smiled at the other man, who just pointed a finger at him.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You mislead me. You and Bucky, but mostly you. You, with your boyish grin and innocent air around you and all the american apple pie dream boy! I was so sure that _you_ were the one with the dark side. You know, the dark, sadistic, evil side. Because no one would suspect. And then you both mislead me!"

Steve laughed and shook his head. Tony's eyes twinkled, so Steve took it that Tony just wanted to complain a bit without really complaining.

"Oh, please. I'm a lawyer. I'm not stupid enough to _not to get paid_ to be dark, sadistic and evil. Bucky on the other hand..." he trailed off, hoping that Tony knew that he didn't think badly of Bucky. Luckily, Tony just shushed him.

"Oh, come on. He's the one with the strength. You would've probably broken your hand."

Steve chuckled and took Tony's hand.

"Sure thing, darling. Whatever makes you sleep at night. Wanna grab a bite before we go to the game?"

Tony nodded, just looking at their entwined hands before he shook his head.

"Yes. That's a fabulous idea! And then you can tell me how you got tickets for a Yankees game like... three days before."

"I would love to," Steve sighed dramatically, "but then I would have to kill you. You don't want me dead, do you?" he asked, doing his best puppy eyes, relishing in the laugh he got in return.   
Tony opened the door to the diner, just walking in, not looking back.

"Yeah, cut it out. No one will kill you."

Steve snorted.

"Sure. You say that now," he mumbled while sitting down. Tony listened as Steve rattled off an order big enough for three people before sending the waiter along his way again, turning back to Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"Secret assassin?"

"Not so secret, I suppose," Steve said, smiling. The week had been stressful and it was good to see Tony. To see him relaxed, obviously happy after whatever Bucky did with him. Or to him.

"Uh?"

"The firm I work for, there's this absolute human disaster. No one knows why and how, but he's friends with the scariest woman I ever met - and no, whatever you say, Pepper can't keep up with her. Or if she can, they can never meet, otherwise they're gonna burn the world down. I don't even know what exactly she's working, but she always gets her hands on the best things if you ask her."

Tony actually looked surprised.

"Oooookay. Not scary at all, you're right. What did she want for it?"

Steve shrugged and reached for the burger the waiter put in front of him.

"Clint, the human disaster, promised his... I don't know, boyfriend sort of? Seriously, another really creepy guy, god knows where he picks them up, to change his diet a bit, to keep him from dying or something before Clint gets to the forty. Of course he didn't so he's on a 'No caffeine' thing. She wanted me to switch to decaf in my office for two weeks because Clint's always using the machine on my kitchen side."

Tony stared at him with absolute horror in his eyes.

"How... that poor guy... What... Wait, you mean _you_ are going to drink decaf for two weeks straight while working?"

If Steve wouldn't know better, he would've thought that Tony was just a few minutes away from a heart attack. He shrugged.

"Coffee doesn’t do anything for me. I like the taste, and it tastes just the same."

"You're a monster," Tony whispered, causing Steve to almost snort the milkshake out of his nose.

"Sure. Bucky told me what he intended to do, but I am the monster. I get it."

Tony at least had the decency to blush.

"I take it you liked it?"

"Yes. I was surprised, sure, but... seriously, he just hit all buttons when it comes to... rougher things. Oh, and before I forget, thanks for letting me stay with you. Even though you weren't really there... where were you anyway?"

"Visited Clint. Nick cooked. I listened the whole evening that Clint's in withdrawal and dying, at least according to him."

"The... other scary guy... cooking?"

Steve shrugged.

"Sure. He's a chef, somewhere. Maybe was a spy before that, who knows. Don't get on his nerves, he's going to throw something at you and usually he hits the target."

"Seriously, honeypot, you have the strangest friends."

"Nah, everything was normal until Clint started to work for us.", Steve grinned and stuffed the last fries into his mouth.

Tony nodded slowly.

"Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself," he repeated Steve's words from earlier while he took out his wallet to pay the waiter. Steve frowned.

"I have money, too."

"Sure, but I have more of it. Shut it."

Steve still frowned. Well, if Tony wanted to play like that, Steve would make sure to buy hotdogs and beer at the stadium.

"Anyway, already thought about a date where we both can do the thing? Not to put pressure on you, but Pepper called this morning and my calendar got way fuller than I like it."

"Uhm, not really. I just got a case wrapped up, so I have a bit of time. Whenever works for you, I think."

Tony nodded and stood up while getting his phone out of his jeans, typing something on it. It was a bit irritating, sure, but Tony had explained already that people often saw him as... rude, easily distracted.

Didn't meant that Steve liked the feeling of insecurity that tried to claw itself up his throat. Tony had fun with Bucky. Both had said so. Who why should Tony be interested in what Steve got to offer? It was nothing like Bucky could do.

"Earth to Steve!"

Steve looked up, standing in front of the stadium in a line. He hadn't even registered that they were already back.

"Uhm, Steve to earth?" he asked. Tony smiled, his eyes shining. God, Steve wanted to keep that look on Tony's face forever.

"How does Thursday sound? If you're free on Friday, that's it."

"Yes. That sounds good," Steve answered and smiled back.

"Uh, before I forget, Bucky send me a message. He's going to call you sometime next week for his own date, Logan and he got a big job. A few company cars, so they're a bit busy."

Tony nodded, now looking straight back on his phone again.

"Sure thing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated his life. He hated Logan. He especially hated Wade, but then, everyone hated Wade. Except this strange kid that almost got eaten by Victor the first time he showed up, but then that kid is almost as weird as Wade, so that's probably a pot kettle situation.

Bucky fell face forward on his couch after dropping his phone somewhere on the table, deciding to never stand up again. Never again. Well, at least not until tomorrow six a.m. But still.

"Hard day?" he heard Steve out of... probably the kitchen. Bucky didn't knew.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, knowing that his answer was way too muffled for Steve to really understand it. A kiss was pressed to his head before Bucky smelled something delicious, almost like melted chocolate, dark, not the overly sweet stuff.

"Food?" he asked, not caring how pathetic he sounded, still not looking up. Steve chuckled.

"Maybe. But for that, you need to stand up first. Did you call Tony already?"

Bucky groaned and clawed his way into a sitting position before he shook his head and grabbed for his phone.

"I want food first, though. And it's way too late now. I'm gonna call him first thing tomorrow... what day is it tomorrow?"

"Tuesday, Buck," Steve chuckled.

Bucky groaned and sat down, barely tasting the delicious food Steve made for him. They had talked about the situation. Had talked a bit more about including Tony completely. But Bucky knew that Steve wouldn't bring it up without Bucky and Bucky hated to do something like this. Because situations like these? Sure, Tony could say yes. But there was also the possibility that Tony would say no. Or even worse, laugh. And then say no. But Bucky knew that he was falling for Tony. It wasn't difficult to realize. After their session, even already during it, the other man had been so... soft. When Tony started to hit subspace, or at least started to scratch it, he got so different, no snarky behaviour, no snarky comments, just an eagerness to please. And no matter how much Bucky loved Tony's snarky and strong character, he loved this softer side, too. It had taken Tony almost an hour to come up again. Bucky had only realized because Tony had started to shake, getting cold even under the covers. Then there were the tears and god, they had freaked him out. But tony had said that it was normal and after a few minutes started to get cuddly again. Bucky swallowed the bile down that rose when he thought of the distrustful look Tony threw him when Bucky just continued to cuddle him. The way Tony was as tense as a brick wall, only relaxing a bit after he realized that Bucky wasn't... what? Stopping to touch him? Kicking him out?

God, Bucky wanted to kill people. Maybe he should convince Logan to spar with him a bit. He needed to hit something, too, after being stuck with Wade and Victor for a few days with no end in sight.

The next day he didn't realize he wasted his precious break with staring at his phone. At least until something hit him over the head.

"Thing's not gonna bite you, bub," Logan grumbled while sitting down, paper in his hand, putting his working boots on the table. No matter how often Bucky had tried, the other man didn't stop to do that. But they knew each other way to long that Bucky would make a fuss out of it.

"No. But maybe the person I need to call will," he answered, looking back at his phone.

"Huh. That boy of yours?"

"One of them."

Logan just grunted, his way to tell Bucky that he could continue talking. Bucky knew how lucky he was that his best friend didn't really mind anything Bucky did - and he knew more than probably Steve. Because Logan and he, they grew up together. But that, that was still a difficult thing.

"There's... We met a guy. Tony. Talks about a mile per hour, gets more easily distracted than Dori and is way too smart for his own good. He just... fits, y'know? But Steve won't make the first move, because he's a romantic, but romantics don't work for Tony. Or, no, they work, but Tony always assumes the worst and Steve taking it slow and trying to tell Tony everything through some flowery language... Tony won't really get it. He's one of those guys that needs to get hit by a hammer."

"So?"

"What if he's saying no? Or starts to laugh and then says no?", Bucky whispered, eyes still glued to the phone. Logan put the paper down, fixating Bucky with an unimpressed look. But then, the other man always looked unimpressed.

"Can you change it?"

Bucky hated him. Mainly because he knew what Logan was saying. Didn't made him hate the other man less, though.

"No, but..."

"Then stop glaring at your damn phone, bub. Need to call that boy first before you know if he's gonna laugh. Otherwise it's counting chickens before they hatch."

Logan stood up and walked towards the door.

"And make it fast, cars are waiting for you, bub."

"For god’s sake, I'm two months older than you!", Bucky yelled after him, but Logan was right. He couldn't spend the whole day staring at his phone. He had a job he needed to do and it wasn't fair to Tony, either. Bucky took a deep breath and speed dialed, hoping that Tony took the call while hoping he didn't.

"Buckaroo."

Bucky swallowed.

"Hey," he croaked out, throat closing further when Tony chuckled.

"Hey, yourself. How are you, stranger? Steve said you got a big deal?"

Bucky laughed. It was absurd, how normal it was. How right it felt.

"Yeah. Way more work than weoriginally thought. Logan even asked his brother and a... let's call him a frenemy to help out. It's been crazy."

"Sounds comfy."

"Yeah. Victor, Logan’s brother, is an asshole. Don't know what he's doing, but it makes enough legal money that he mostly lives somewhere outside in a cottage. And Wade is... Wade. Officially he works for a security firm, sometimes here, sometimes in war zones."

"Wow. They sound like real sweethearts. But enough about boring people. What about you?"

God, he wanted to kiss Tony. Or just hug him. Or maybe just look at him, making sure that Tony had whatever he wanted.

"I'm fine. Stressed out as fuck, but fine. If you read about someone murdering someone else with a wrench - I have an alibi and a good lawyer."

Tony laughed and maybe, just maybe, that was the best thing Bucky had heard today.

"God I miss you," Bucky murmured and the laughter died as if someone pressed a button.

"Yeah. I miss the time with you, too. With both of you," Tony said after a few way too long seconds.

"I... okay, doll, listen, before we get to set down a date, I have to talk with you. It's nothing bad, I promise, but I need to get it out before you decide anything else, okay?"

"Ah."

Nothing more. Just a small, little sound and Bucky really wanted to turn back time to when Tony and he just talked.

"Steve and I want to include you in our relationship. Not as our sub - well, that too, but not only, and only if you agree... which is obvious. For us it doesn't matter if you really click with our kinks, or maybe only with one of us regarding the kinky things, the other one would then play with someone else on a random basis if that's okay, if not, that's fine, too, of course... we just want to have you in our life, want to try at least. But we would understand if you don't want that, or if the only thing you wanted is to have a play-only relationship. It's... up to you.", Bucky finished lamely and then waited. And waited a bit more. Just before he could take a look at his phone to see if Tony maybe hung up on him, he heard Tony letting out a breath.

"I... don't know, okay. I need to think."

That, he could work with.

"Sure. Of course, doll. Take all the time you need. You... you still want to meet up with me? Or Stevie? If not, we'll leave you alone until you decide."

Or maybe ghosted. Bucky wasn't sure if Tony would do that, but he could understand it. Tony hadn't signed up for this. Sure, he had known that Steve and Bucky were looking for a third in their relationship, but mainly he only had agreed to a few sessions.

"I want to see you. Both of you. I just need to think a bit. Can't guarantee if I have an answer when we see each other. If that's okay?" Tony asked and Bucky could've cried. He didn't know if it was because he was so relieved that Tony had agreed to think about it or because he hated whoever made Tony think that it wouldn't be okay.

"Sure, doll. Like I said, all the time you need. My day off is Sunday, if you're longer here. You're welcome to stay with us, of course. But I can accommodate."

"No, no, Sunday works fine. I'm gonna tell Pepper that I work on a few things from home. I'll text you the time. Bye, Bucky."

"Until later, doll," Bucky said, swallowing when he heard the call getting cut right in the middle. God, he felt like shit. He ruined it, he was sure of it.

Like in trance he stood up and started to walk towards the garage just to run into Logan who thrust his backpack at Bucky.

"Go home. You owe me."

Bucky just nodded and turned around, walking out of the backdoor, fiddling with his phone before he decided to call Steve.

"Hey Buck."

"I told him, Stevie."

Bucky could _hear_ Steve tensing up. It would've been funny if it had been something else.

"Okay?"

"He said he needed to think. Said he still wants to see us. I'm gonna see him on sunday for the date. I don't know if he's staying with us, though."

"Okay. How did he sound?"

Bucky sighed and shook his head, fully aware that Steve couldn't see him.

"Don't know, Stevie. Just... I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony groaned while he tried to work a kink out of his neck. God, he was glad that he was free after today, if only for four days. He couldn't take one more minute of this hell. God, if he'd known how much work he had to do just to get back to New York because apparently 'he had to finish several contracts first and has to talk to several departments about further developing' and blah, he would've probably never even thought about moving back. And if that wasn't enough already, no, the fucking movers had called because they couldn't find his fucking apartment for some of his stuff, so they _obviously_ drove back to Malibu, without contacting him first! For god’s sake, they've already been to his apartment! What did they do, send new people who knew nothing about anything? Didn't knew how to use a fucking navigation system?

God, he really wished it was tomorrow already and he could be on his way to Steve and Bucky. Okay, he wouldn't really see a lot of Bucky until Sunday according to Bucky, but still. More than he had heard of him the last few days. And sure, Tony understood, it was just... strange. And he still didn't knew what to say to Bucky's (their?) invitation into their relationship. He wanted that. But he couldn't shut the voice out that told him they only wanted him for... well, god knows what. It couldn't be sex, because there were younger, way more attractive people if it would be for sex only. And it couldn't be for his charming personality, because he _knew_ that he could be an arrogant asshole most times. That left money, but he had googled Steve, googled the company Steve worked for and well... it couldn't be for money, either. There was a reason they could afford such a nice house in New York when one of them worked a job that usually didn't pay well.

He just wished he knew what it was.

The ringtone from his notebook pulled him out of his thoughts. Speaking of the devil...

"What a sight for sore eyes," he greeted them after he pressed connect. And what a sight they were. Obviously already ready for bed, Bucky laying half on top of Steve, both smiling lazily at the camera.

"You're not bad either," Steve said while Bucky mumbled something. Tony snorted.

"Sure. I just worked around fifteen hours straight and my moving company is stupid and can't use a navigation system. I'm sure I look absolutely gorgeous."

"Always gorgeous," Bucky said, still not really moving.

"That sounds like a lot of stress," Steve said and there was this tone. He didn't know how to describe it but Tony knew that he didn't like it.

"I'll live. I certainly had more stressful weeks in the past. I'm just surprised how stupid people can be - and seriously, I thought I had seen it all. And who could've known that just changing cities would be so much work? I mean... it's my company, why is there so much work if I wanna live and work somewhere else?"

Bucky cracked an eye open and Steve started to frown. Okay. Not what he wanted to see. Definitely not what he wanted to see.

"We can reschedule, if you want. The whole day, or just the playing or... anything really, Tony. I'm more than happy spending time with you watching movies or just doing nothing, you know?"

It was as if something grabbed his intestines and twisted them. He wanted to show them that he could take what they offered. And seriously, it's nothing. Tomorrow, everything would be fine again, after all! He would just swallow an aspirin to chase the headaches away.

"No, don't worry, pretty boy. It was just a stressful day. Let me complain!" he said, tried to suppress the wince when he realized he almost yelled. He couldn't let Steve think that he wanted to chicken out. Steve was still frowning, but Bucky had closed his eyes again, so that was a win, right?

"Okay. If you say so. But the offer still stands, Tony," Steve said. Tony forced himself to smile and nod.

"Sure thing. And now, back to work. I'll probably arrive around four p.m., maybe a bit later depending on the traffic in New York. And the airline. I hope they don't do anything funny. Well, anyway, see you tomorrow, sweet cheeks."

He hung up before either of them could say something else.

Well... fuck.

~*~*~

"Uhm... ooookay?"

"Yeah. Not strange at all.", Steve answered. Bucky could hear the worry in his husband’s voice.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Stevie. Maybe it's just like Tony said and he has a lot to do at the moment. Hell, it's probably that. But yeah, that was.... weird. As if he wanted to keep something back. I mean... he sounded desperate, you know?"

Steve hummed and put the tablet aside.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that Tony is okay. We can only wait if he wants to share with us."

Bucky almost snorted. Yeah. Sure. When hell freezes over maybe. It wasn't even that he could hold it against Tony. Because he didn't and he didn't want to either. But he also didn't believe that Tony would just tell them everything tomorrow, next week or maybe next month just because that was the way Steve wanted his perfect world to be.

He just hoped that Tony was okay. Not fine, because the other man obviously wasn't, but at least... okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve grinned when he saw the look on Tony’s face. Steve hadn't really taken out toys. He hadn’t intended to. He had a soft paddle, one he knew Bucky hadn't used on Tony, but nothing more. And he could see that Tony was... skeptical.

"That's it?"

"Well, I'm not Bucky. I like other things. One of them is service, so if I want something else, I'd tell you."

Tony blushed a bit and nodded, still looking thoughtfully at the paddle.

"I... I actually need to work for a few hours tomorrow so... not that I would ever..." Tony started and then stopped. Steve clenched his teeth. Bucky had told him his suspicions, but even without that Steve could see that someone once didn't accepted Tony’s 'no'. And he really hoped he would never meet this person because he couldn't guarantee anything.

"That's fine, darling. I'm more angling for pleasure than pain. It's good that you tell me that, this way I know what I have to look out for."

Tony made a distrustful sound, but nodded.

"Okay," Steve murmured and turned around.

"Any questions? And what's your safeword?"

Of course Bucky had told Steve. But he wanted to hear it from Tony. Maybe Tony wanted to keep it separate, wanted to have a different safeword for Bucky and Steve. But then Tony snorted.

"You mean Bucky didn't tell you?"

"Didn't say that. But I'd like to hear it from you."

"Still cloud. Still remembering, promise," Tony said, tensing shortly. Steve just smiled, knowing that Bucky would've just striked out.

"Good boy. Rules are easy. I want you to listen and to obey. If you don't want to obey, for whatever reasons, you tell me and tell me why. I'll decide how to proceed and maybe how to change the order. You get punished if you abuse that. Punishment is no orgasm. If you want something, just ask for it. I love spoiling my partners, so if it's not something that's on my no-go list, then chances are good I'm going to give you what you want."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"That's... it? I mean, not that I want to die of blue balls but... That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it. And now I'd like you to undress. No hurry. Afterwards, fold your clothes and put them on the chair."

Tony still looked at Steve as if he lost his mind, but Steve was used to that. He still tutted when Tony just pulled his shirt over his head, grinning when the other man froze.

"I said no hurry, darling. Start slow. Think you can do that?"

Tony blushed even more.

"Sure," he mumbled while folding his shirt carefully and put it down on the chair, slowly opening his jeans, revealing a small happy trail Steve couldn't wait to follow with his tongue. Tony pulled them down, showing muscled thighs and a well defined ass in wonderful, tight red briefs. Steve wanted to rip them off, or maybe pull them down himself... well, that was an idea. After Tony folded his jeans and put them on the chair, Steve cleared his throat, relishing how Tonys attention was on him before he even finished.

"You look wonderful, darling. Leave the briefs on. Only socks and watch. And after you're finished, come to me. Slowly. Let me see you."

Tony swallowed but did as he was told, slowly toeing both socks off and putting them on his jeans with his watch before he made his way over to Steve, hips swaying slightly, a small smirk on Tony's face. 

"You're beautiful, Tony," Steve whispered before he kissed Tony’s stomach, nipped at his belly button, feeling a bit proud of himself when Tony let out a short gasp.

"Well, you're certainly something else. And you need glasses if you think so. I mean, you saw the scars, right?" Tony said with self deprecation in his voice. Steve tutted and pinched the other man’s ass through the briefs.

"Of course I'm something else. I love the way you look. And yes, I love the scars, too. They just show that you survived," Steve said, sliding his hand up to Tony’s chest. He didn't know much about them, just knew that Tony had a heart condition since then. It didn't matter to him. Tony was perfect. 

"Now stay still," Steve ordered before he started to litter Tony's stomach with small kisses, grinning when Tony yelped as soon as Steve started mouthing Tony’s cock through the fabric. He hooked both hands into the offending piece of clothes and pulled them down.

"Beautiful," he murmured before he licked Tony’s cock from the base to the tip. The moan was wonderful.

"Such a good boy. Step out of them and put them with the other things. In the dresser where the paddles are, there's also massage oil. Bring me some. Second drawer, darling."

"Sure," Tony whispered, putting the briefs down on the chair too, folded, before he made his way over to the drawer and then stopped as soon as he opened it.

Steve knew what Tony saw. There weren't only their oils. There were different kinds of lubes, too, a few plugs they usually reserved for foreplay, but there were also the nipple clamps. Something Tony had put down as a favourite of his. Steve would be more than happy to use them if Tony wanted, but that was up to Tony now.

"Uhm... which kind? There's a lot of them."

"Whatever catches your eye, darling," Steve answered softly, trying not to feel a bit sad when Tony took out a small bottle, cast a longing look into the drawer and closed it. 

"This one," Tony said, almost thrusting the bottle at Steve. Steve took it and stood up, pressing a chaste kiss to Tony's lips.

"Good. Lie down, darling, would you? On your back, please."

Tony hesitated shortly before he laid down.

"Thank you. Try to relax. If anything hurts, just say so," Steve said, kneeling down on the bed above Tony. He put a bit of the oil in his hands and warmed it while he started to kiss his way down from Tonys neck to his chest and then to the fair line of hair before he went up again, ignoring Tony’s mournful whine.

"Not yet, my sweet thing," Steve whispered and started to carefully knead Tony's left shoulder, working his way down to the other man fingers, kissing every single one of them before he repeated the procedure with the other arm, always making sure to tell Tony how much that meant to him. Because it did. People loved to get spoiled, sure, but, at least the people he met, always wanted that after a hard session, never as the main event. And it wasn't like Steve didn't like to play with his subs, or that he didn't loved it when they begged. But this? This was the thing he lived for. 

He put a bit more oil on his hands and started on Tony’s chest, the other man shaking. And only then Steve realized that Tony didn't do anything. Didn't made any sounds, no moaning, no sarcastic comebacks. Nothing. Steve looked up, blinking when he saw a few tears running down Tony’s cheeks, eyes pressed close.

"Tony?" he asked quietly, not wanting to spook Tony. Everyone reacted differently to praise. Wouldn't be the first time someone cried or went non-verbal on Steve. He pushed himself up and pressed a kiss on Tonys lips, pushing hastily back when Tony’s eyes shot open and he flinched almost violently.

"N... don't, please... no, I... cloud. Cloud, please, cloud, I... stop please," Tony gasped and Steve froze, pushing the bottle and the paddle off the bed. He could take care of it later.

"Of course, Tony. Is there..." Steve started and flinched when Tony scrambled back, pulling at his hair.

"Don't please, just don't. I can't, I don't know what you want, please, just... don't," Tony mumbled again and again, not really seeing Steve but always flinching when Steve tried to reach out. He felt his throat tightening up.

"Tony, darling? Nothing bad is happening. I'm here. I won't come near you if you don't want that. Do you know if you would like something to drink?" Steve asked, carefully reaching for the bottle on the nightstand, opening the lid. He absolutely didn't expect the way Tony flinched, accidentally kicking Steve lightly, causing him to lose the grip on the bottle a bit and spilling a bit over the bed. He neither expected the way Tony started to sob.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just water, it will dry. I will put the bottle on the nightstand, if you want it. Would you like a blanket?" Steve asked, not counting on an answer. He didn't get one anyway. Feeling panic rising in his chest, Steve took a deep breath. He couldn't let Tony drop even further, but Tony _wasn't even reacting_ to Steve expect flinching. Maybe...

"Darling, do you want me to call Bucky?" he asked, hoping to get a hint, a small nod, anything. But there was nothing. Just a bit more mumbling, apologies he couldn't understand completely, Tony shivering even harder, probably now from the cold, too. Steve carefully stood up, grabbing his phone on the way to the heater.

"I'm kind of busy, Steve. Shouldn't you be..." Bucky greeted him, but Steve interrupted his husband while cranking up the heat as far as possible.

"Tony's dropping and not reacting to me. Well, not in a positive manner anyway. I need help."

He heard something heavy hitting the ground.

"Hey, tell your brother I have an emergency. He knows about it," Bucky yelled to someone before he started to talk to Steve again.

"Gimme ten minutes. On my way," Bucky said and hung up without another word how he wanted to manage a twenty minute drive in ten minutes.

~*~*~

He was thirsty.

That was the first thing Tony realized. The next thing was, that he was shivering and that he was cold, even though around him it had to be ninety degrees. And he was bundled up in blankets.

And his head hurt like a bitch.

And then he saw Bucky and Steve and started to feel nauseous. Tony looked down. He had absolutely ruined it. Steve hadn't even done anything... special. The opposite, he had just praised Tony! What fucked up sub dropped just because they got praised? Tony, that was who. And now they saw what kind of mess he was and they would kick him out of their lives. Well, it had been nice while it lasted. He heard a strangled sob and realized it came out of his mouth.

"Hey, doll. You back with us?" Bucky asked, still so far away, just like Steve, both not moving, and why should they? Better to distance themselves from Tony as soon as possible. Tony swallowed and put down the blankets, abandoning their warmth before he realized that he was still very naked.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, trying to figure out how to get to his clothes without... well, it wasn't like they hadn't seen him naked already, right?

"For what? Gosh, Tony, if someone should be sorry, it's me," Steve said, raising his hand, but letting it sink again. Tony swallowed down the whimper. He was sure they would hug him if he asked nicely. They wouldn't want to, but they would do it. They were good people. And he... wasn't.

"No.... it's... fine. Really. I just... maybe...." he stuttered, still not looking at Bucky and Steve while standing up, carefully making his way to the chair where he put his clothes on. Hastily, he put them on.

"Where... Tony?" Steve asked, his voice sounding strange.

"I just need to be alone now, Steve. Okay?"

Silence. The air was suddenly even more tense than it had been five seconds ago.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, doll,” Bucky said and Tony felt himself starting to sweat. He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t let them see how pathetic he was. Hell, he couldn’t break down in front of them! It was already bad enough when they stopped talking to him, but staying would be a small insight into what he couldn’t have and…

“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tony forced out, tried to stop the shaking. How could he be still so cold?

“You don’t have to sleep with us. Or here. In Steve’s office there’s a pull out couch if you want, and it’s way comfier than it sounds, or we could stay here and you can take the master bedroom. It… it would help us, knowing you’re not alone, too. But, Tony, you shouldn’t be alone, either.”

Tony clenched his teeth and shook his head.

“What I should and I shouldn’t is my thing.”

The silence was back again, and Tony felt tired. He just wanted to go back, maybe get touched, maybe even get petted. But that wasn’t for him.

"Sure," Bucky said, sounding tired and god, Tony could understand... wait, why was Bucky even here? He had a job to do! An important job! And Tony had kept Bucky from working....

Fuck.

"Come by tomorrow? Please? We need to talk about it. I know you hate talking but... please. For lunch? Around two, maybe?" Bucky said.

Steve just stared at him. Tony shrugged, still not really looking at them while making his way to the door, feeling how his oily skin stuck to the shirt. Like he said, they were good people. They were even waiting with telling him that they didn't want to see him anymore.

"Yeah. Sounds good," he croaked out, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to go back, to beg for their touch, to beg to be held, to be forgiven. He couldn't.

They deserved better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even on the next day, Steve didn't know how to handle himself. He couldn't wait to see Tony, to apologize again, to apologize _properly_ , but on the other hand, he dreaded seeing Tony.

The other man had just stormed out yesterday, hadn't answered on the messages Steve sent him. As far as he knew he hadn't answered Bucky, either. And he hadn't looked good, still shivering even after he put on his clothes. Tony had even forgot his watch. He had been desperate to get away from them... from Steve. And Steve hadn't done anything to make him feel welcome. Hadn't helped Bucky to convince Tony to stay with them. Nothing. He had just sat there and gaped at Tony.

Steve sighed. He effectively had ruined every single chance he ever had to have a relationship with Tony, to have any kind of relationship with Tony. Hell, he had probably ruined this chance for Bucky, too. Tony wouldn't want to be reminded of Steve everytime he looked at Bucky. Bucky must hate him. Tony must hate him. Steve hated himself, that was for sure. What the hell had he done wrong? It must've been something big, something from Tony's list he forgot, because otherwise the other man wouldn't have reacted like that, wouldn't he? His head already hurt from thinking too much, but Steve couldn't change it.

Steve shivered and went to the kitchen, just staring at the kettle instead of making himself some tea. He just hoped that Tony had managed yesterday to get warm, somehow. He had heard from subs who had dropped who were cold, even weeks after the drop. Steve sighed and went back to the living room, deciding against the tea. He was probably just getting a small cold. Would explain the headaches, too. He had them tons when he'd been a kid, he could survive a few more minutes without tea. He wasn't even sure if he could hold it down. He took his phone, staring at the chat history with Tony. Still no answer, even if Tony had been online. Steve swallowed down the tears.

He had hurt Tony. It was Tony’s right to hate him. But he shouldn't hate Bucky just because of it. Maybe he could somehow convince Tony to see Bucky. He could move his office into the playroom, could change the room he used as office into a room just for Tony and Bucky. And with his job it wouldn't be difficult to stay out of the house as long as Tony was here. And if it was more than one night, Steve could always book a room somewhere. He could make this work for Bucky. Well, as long as he hadn't scared Tony away from Bucky, too. What if Tony didn't even came for lunch? Well, it would be understandable, he had kissed Tony while he was dropping! He wasn't only a bad dom, he was the worst. And what if Tony had already said his safeword before...

Steve sprung up when the first wave of nausea hit, hurrying into the bathroom downstairs, barely reaching the toilet before he started to throw up. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bucky. Sweet, kind Bucky. Steve threw up again, feeling the tears running down his cheeks. He was getting colder by the minute.

"Nothing," he got out after a few seconds, just before he started to dry heaving again. Bucky started to rub small circles on his back, and god, that felt good. Bucky’s hand was warm and Steve was so cold.

"Sure, punk. Maybe you're dropping? I mean, Tony’s drop hit you hard, it's not impos..."Bucky started but Steve cut him off harshly.

"Can it, Buck. I'm just getting sick," Steve gritted out before he stood up on wobbly legs. Why the fuck was it so cold suddenly? But well, it just served him right. At least karma thought that Steve had fucked up, too.

"If you say so," Bucky said, voice still soft.

~*~*~

"You are not going there!"

Tony just stared into the mirror, ignoring Rhodey behind him. On normal days, it was the best thing in the world to see his best friend. But today, he just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go back to bed. Or maybe the couch. He could tell Pepper that he'd been out of bed that way.

"I need to, Rhodey. Shouldn't be long anyway. I'm sure they gonna break up, not that there's anything to break up to start with, and that's it."

"They let you go, Tony! What kind of asshats are letting a sub in a drop go? Even _I_ know that's not how it's supposed to work and I'm not even interested in those kinds of things for gods sake!" Rhodey yelled.

And Rhodey yelling was a frightful sight. Tony didn't envied the poor souls who got yelled at by Rhodey on a regular basis.

"I wanted to, Rhodey."

"That's not the..."

"That's exactly the point. I needed to go. Otherwise I would've had an even worse breakdown. It hasn't been my first drop. It probably was not my last one. That shit happens. It's not a fun thing, sure, but it's not the end of the world either. Do I feel like shit? Yes. But mostly because one of the best things will go down the hills now, not because of a drop. Yes, usually it's better if the sub stays."

Tony sighed. Rhodey just wanted to help. He got that. He really did.

"It's... a bit like aftercare, okay? Or, more likely, a lot like it. People need different things. Some like to be petted, others like to be left alone, others like to get bathed.... subdrop works like that, too. Different people need different things. Yes, lots of subs crave contact afterwards. But I can't handle both, okay? I get itchy when I'm not left alone, even if I want contact. It's difficult to explain."

Rhodey closed his eyes and sat down on the bed, looking into nothing before he nodded.

"I'm still gonna punch them in the face."

Tony laughed and opened his mouth when his phone interrupted him, playing the sound of 'Thunderstruck.' Signaling that Bucky called him.

Tony froze.

"What? That's them?" Rhodey asked and Tony just nodded. Did they want to cancel? Probably. And it was even nice to call ahead, to call before Tony was on his way.

"You wanna take the call, Tones?" Rhodey asked softly, sounding so different than he did a few minutes ago. Tony shook his head at the same time he reached for the phone. Self-torture was his thing, anyway. Just a last time hearing Bucky’s voice. 

"Just put him on speaker, if it makes you feel more comfortable," Rhodey said, knowing that Tony never had issues with conference calls.

"Hey," he croaked, couldn't bring himself for a snarky greeting.

"I... hey, doll. How are you?" Bucky asked, voice sounding strained.

"Good. Fine."

A snort answered him.

"Sure. Just like Stevie, I bet," the other man murmured.

"You're on speaker," Tony said, his voice sounding even for him a bit robotic.

"That's fine, doll."

"Well, if you say so, ashhole," Rhodey grumbled but raised his hands when Tony threw him a look.

"Sorry, that was Rho..."

"No. He's right. Listen, we all know Stevie and I fucked up and that I shouldn't ask now, and I would absolutely understand if you say no, and I even understand if you cancel today completely but... listen, Steve's dropping and I'm pretty sure you're not out of it, at least completely, either. I just think it would be good for you both to see each other, maybe... I don't know, just being there would help him a lot. Me too, but mostly Steve. But like I said, I understand if you don't want to or..."

Tony loved Rhodey. Mainly because the other man had already stood up and grabbed the car keys.

"I'm... We'll be there shortly. Rhodey will probably punch you. But I'll be there."

Bucky actually laughed and god, Tony loved that sound. 

He hung up without saying anything.

"That doesn't mean I like him," Rhodey grumbled while he called the elevator.

Even though Rhodey drove like a mad man, it still took them almost forty minutes to get to their destination. Rhodey whistled shortly when he saw the house.

"Sure is a nice house."

Tony just looked at Rhodey before getting out of the car, absolutely not running to the door, and absolutely not catching his breath before he pressed the bell.

It didn't even take Bucky five seconds to open it. Approximately the same time it took Rhodey to punch someone.

"Rhodey!" Tony hissed while Bucky groaned, rubbing his chin.

"What? He deserved it!"

"That's... and they always tell _me_ I need to learn people skills," Tony mumbled, unsure if he should laugh or start to cry.

"Well, he's right. Staying for lunch... Rhodey, I assume?"

"No. But I will call to check on Tony. And believe me, I won’t hesitate to absolutely destory this house if you do something stupid like that again," Rhodey said, voice icy before he pushed the car keys into Tony's hand.

"See you later, Tones!"

Tony just stared after Rhodey, just like Bucky did.

"Uhm... he seems... scary? Do you know people who are not scary?"

Tony snorted and shook his head.

"Maybe. A few. But Rhodey definitely has been around the longest," Tony said and then hesitated. Bucky stepped to the side to let him in, still rubbing his jaw.

"You said Steve was..." Tony said, but trailed off.

"Not if you ask him. He says he's fine. And I'm Richard Lionheart, but well, whatever works for him. How... are you okay? I know you're not fine, so cut the crap. But... okay, at least?"

Tony sighed and nodded before he shook his head.

"No. But I will be. It's not my first rodeo. Thanks for letting me go. Otherwise it would've been worse."

"Was still stupid. Stevie's in the living room pretending not to shiver. I'm starting lunch. But Tony - if you need me, please tell me, yeah?"

Tony nodded and slowly walked into the living room, which was heated up. Steve laid on the couch under a soft looking blanket and Tony really wanted to join him. But then Steve saw him and sat up.

"Tony. I... it's not two."

"No. I... I'm sorry for running out. And maybe I wanted to ask if you would like to cuddle. If not, that's fine, I just wanted to see you," Tony said, carefully leaving out what Bucky told him. Steve looked at him as if he hung the moon.

"Please. Oh god, yes, please," Steve whispered and Tony really wanted to deny how good it felt when Steve embraced him, wanted to deny the shiver that went through him when he sprawled himself on top of Steve. But he couldn't.

"I missed you. I'm sorry for ruining it. For ruining everything. For... I swear, you don't have to see me again if you don't want to. I understand, Just... give Bucky another chance, maybe? I... he deserves it," Steve said, sounding as if he was choking on tears. Tony frowned. That... didn't sounded as if Steve wanted to kick him out. But then, maybe he was out of it. Maybe only Bucky did. Tony hurt his husband, after all.

"You didn't ruin anything. I loved what you did. It just... it got a bit much. I'm not good with praise. I had a fucking stressful week and I'm sorry that it ended like that yesterday, because I had been so excited."

Steve hesitated and then Tony felt the other man burying his nose in Tony’s hair.

"I hurt you."

"But not intentionally. And I'm okay now. But we can talk about it as soon as Bucky gives us delicious food he pretends he doesn't know how to make from scratch, okay?"

Steve choked out a laugh.

"Yeah. Okay," he murmured and Tony let his eyes drop. He was so tired.

"Thank you," he heard Steve whispering before he started to get sleepy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wasn't surprised that both Tony and Steve were fast asleep. Steve hadn't really slept and he bet Tony didn't either. At least not if Bucky went by the deep circles under the other man's eyes. He watched them a few minutes, just cuddling on the couch, obviously needing the contact. He felt bad that he had to wake them, but they needed food. Even if it was just a few bites. He whistled sharply, a reminder of his military days, and Steve jolted awake, waking up Tony in the process.

"G'way. Mean human," Tony mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Nope. Food. You both need it. I made tomato soup, fresh garlic bread and salad with chicken."

"That's rabbit food!" Tony complained, earning himself an incredulous look from Steve.

"What rabbits do you know that eat chicken?"

Tony just threw a look at him before he slowly walked into the kitchen, almost as if he was walking to his own execution. Steve didn't look much better and Bucky couldn't deny that he probably looked like that, too.

Eating was tense. No one really looked at each other, no one tried to make smalltalk. At least until Tony cleared his throat.

"Look, better to get over with it, right?"

"Uhm... sure," Steve started and no, Bucky already knew that whatever would now come out of his husbands mouth, it wouldn't even remotely be something that was asked now.

"Ever talked with your dom or doms later about your drop?" Bucky asked, effectively interrupting Steve who just stared at him as if Bucky had insulted his mother (which he would never do. Sarah would probably slap him from her grave). Tony only looked at Bucky as if he had lost his mind.

"Uhm. No?"

Bucky gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I mean, it's not important, don't worry. I'm fine now. No need to prolong it, I would just like to have my watch back before you throw me out. It was a gift from... from someone important."

It had been a long time since Bucky underestimated how much pressure he could put on something with his prosthesis. A very long time. The sound of breaking wood proved to him that it still could happen.

Steve's head whipped around, staring at Tony with wide eyes.

"Wha... no? No, I mean, yes, of course, you forgot it but... why?" Steve tried and Bucky took a deep breath. 

"Why do you think we would even _fucking think_ about throwing you out, doll?"

He shouldn't have let Tony go. He should've...

Well, he shouldn't have done anything. Tony was a grown man. A grown man who now looked like a small boy who just saw his puppy getting kicked.

"Listen, I know that I ruined it, okay? I mean, what kind of sub can't live with a bit of praise? And... Steve dropped and... seriously, I already feel bad enough about it without you rubbing it in, okay?"

"We don't want you to go, please, don't go," Steve yelled, causing Tony to flinch. Bucky sighed and stood up, carefully kneeling down next to Tony.

"Listen, doll. Drops happen. To you, to Steve, to me, to probably all other people out there. That's shitty, sure, but it happens. It wasn't your fault. We all could've handled the situation yesterday better than we did, sure. But it's a process. We don't know what you need and you don't know what we need after a session or a drop. And that's fine. We just have to talk about it. But, as Steve put it so eloquently, we don't want you to go."

"I like praise. Kind of. Sometimes. I can only handle it on good days. And even then it's often a difficult thing."

Bucky closed his eyes shortly. Well, _that_ could be a problem.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't do it. I mean, no, I... that's... I'm not like Bucky. I can't... I need to be soft to my subs. But I can stay out of anything you and Bucky do in the future."

Bucky stood up again and went to his place again, pressing a small kiss on Steve's hair. But before he could say anything, Tony shook his head.

"I... I'd like to try. Just maybe, not so much at once? If there's a next time, that's it. But I'd like to try. It will probably take time to get used to it. A lot of time."

Bucky looked at Steve, raising an eyebrow. That sounded reasonable. But then, it wasn't his kink that was on the table.

"That's okay. We could do different things than only a safeword. I know you said you hate check-ins, but I think we need them for the first few times."

Tony sighed and nodded, rubbing a hand over his face and Bucky let out a deep sigh he didn't knew he held inside.

"That's good. That's fucking good," he whispered, pushing his bowl away. He hadn't even been hungry to start with.

"The... the offer. For the session with both of you. Does that... is that still valid?" Tony asked, sounding so insecure while stubbornly staring at a piece of bread he played with.

"Sure. If that’s still what you want. For me nothing has changed, doll," he whispered and kicked Steve under the table. 

"For me neither. I mean it, now that I know that I have to tone it down a bit, everything's fine. It's good to know that you still want us. And yeah, everything's the same for me, too."

Tony nodded and looked up, still looking tired.

"Could we... I don't know, set a date for that before I just pretend that I can't remember because I'm embarrassed like hell? And maybe, if possible, that the contrast between you is not that... high. At least not for the first time."

"Not within the next few days. We would need to plan such a session," Bucky said and started to collect the plates.

"But before you have to go back, we can set a date. And if you want to, you're more than welcome to stay here for the next two days. Either with us, in our room, or in the playroom, which we usually use as a guest room, we just tell everyone to leave the dresser alone, or in my office. The couch is really comfortable. It was bought for sleeping on it, to be honest."

Steve chuckled and then his face fell a bit.

"But... only if you want to, of course. If not, that's understandable."

"I will need to work on a lot of things. But... I will stay. Just... not in your room, not now. I need time to get used to it."

Bucky smiled, pretty sure that it looked creepy but he didn't care. He was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Steve hadn't really believed it, the last few days had been... good. It wasn't only that he could see Tony on a regular basis (but that was absolutely the best part, there was no way he would ever deny that), it was that he saw that Tony was fine. He even met Rhodey and, even though he got punched, otherwise liked him. Tony had let them in into a big part of his life with Rhodey, Steve knew that.

And those and thousands of other things were the reason why he was sadder than he ought to be. Bucky had come home early today. They were wrapping up the job, his husband told them, only tomorrow and then they would be free, then he could finally throw Wade out of the garage and just work on his cars without obnoxious music from the 90s. How he was amazed that Victor hadn't killed the man already. And Tony just sat at the table, typing on his smartphone, humming at the appropriate points. Steve was sure if he asked later, Tony could recite the whole monologue Bucky held, but it didn't look like it and everything was just so... comfortable. Domestic. And Steve, he wanted that. He wanted that for the next week, too. For next month, maybe even the next few years. He wanted to keep Tony in their everyday life.

"Are you finished with being creepy and want to join us?" Tony asked, not looking up from his smartphone. Bucky snorted and threw a look across his shoulder at Steve. And when Bucky smiled, Steve knew that Bucky wanted that, too.

"Nah. I need to train for my next case, being creepy and everything. Clint told me that this is the most important thing for a lawyer. Not his knowledge but the factor of creepiness," Steve grinned and sat down.

"Sure. The runaway ex-carny who loves to wear purple, with the ex-spy-now-star-chef boyfriend absolutely knows about being creepy."

"You like Clint."

"No, I like you and _you_ like Clint. Clint always steals my pizza and blames it on his fucking dog, even if it isn't in the same fucking room!"

Tony laughed.

Yes, Steve really wanted to keep that.

"Not to ruin the good mood, or this absolutely delightful conversation, but Pepper is bombing me with things I absolutely never ever wanted to think about. Do we already know when we wanted to meet up again?" Tony asked, still not looking up from his smartphone, but he had stopped typing and had tensed up.

Steve took out his calendar, ignored the snicker from Tony and the fond exparrassed look from Bucky.

"Depends a bit on your schedule, to be honest. I could clear a few days in... uhm... let's see... wednesday, week after this one."

Bucky shrugged and set down a delicious smelling pan with still frying fish in it, next to it potatoes and spinach. Obviously, Bucky had been watching cooking shows again.

"Don't care. Logan absolutely refuses to take appointments for the next month, so I'm pretty sure I can negotiate a few days off. He met a pretty girl, maybe wants to take a few days with her. Maybe we can close the garage for a couple of days."

"Sounds good."

Steve waited a few more seconds before he nodded and put it in his calendar, making a note to tell his boss about it.

"Do you already know when you would have to go back, afterwards?" Bucky asked, voice carefully neutral. A small smirk played around Tony’s lips.

"Last time. Only a few more things and then, in two weeks, I'm officially living in New York again."

Bucky broke out a huge smile which probably mirrored itself on Steve's face.

"That's good news, darling. Very good news."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's here. For good."

Bucky almost laughed, but he could understand Steve. It seemed to be absolutely surreal, Tony just a few rooms away, sleeping in their house and knowing that the furthest he would go after the weekend was Manhattan. It was... scary and probably one of the best things ever.

"Yes. Changed your mind?"

They still hadn't gotten an answer from Tony if he wanted to start dating them for good, but it looked good, Tony had already scheduled a few more dates (always asking Pepper beforehand, which was kind of cute and scary and Bucky never ever wanted to meet that woman) with them, some just one of them, some others with them all.

But that still didn't mean that Steve still had to be sure. Didn't meant that Steve hadn't changed his mind.

"What? No! No."

"Huh. What's going in your brain, then, Stevie?" Bucky asked, rolling around to face his husband directly. Steve sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm worried about tomorrow. I'm worried that Tony will drop again. I'm just..."

"We can cancel it. Tony will understand," Bucky offered softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve's lips. Steve smiled and shook his head.

"No. If we do that, then I will have the same thoughts the next time."

"I just don't want you to feel forced to perform, Steve. I love you, I don't want you to think you need to prove something," Bucky murmured, pressing another kiss to Steve's shoulder, relishing in the warmth radiating from Steve.

"I know. I just... I want what we had the last few days for more than just a few days, you know? But then, I don't want it to blow up just like the last time we thought we found someone, and I don't want to scare Tony off and... it's just a lot."

Bucky made a thoughtful sound, but didn't say anything. Sure, last time had been more of a blow up than they had expected. Bucky knew that it had been kind of his fault. He'd been way too jealous on the connection Steve and Sam immediately had. But things had changed since then.

"Just because we add Tony doesn't mean that it will change us, you know. You're still my husband. I love you beyond words. There will be just another person we might love one day. That doesn't mean that we don't go on dates anymore alone or have sex alone. I was stupid the last time."

Steve grinned, a bit of the seriousness wearing off.

"Only the last time? Sure?"

Laughing, Bucky hit Steve softly in the chest.

"As long as we still have time for each other, Buck, I'm happy. I want you both. And I couldn't survive seeing you go."

Bucky bend forwards, kissing Steve as deep as he could manage without moving too much.

"I won't. You'll see. 'Til death tears us apart."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sat on the bed, watching Steve and Bucky getting out several tools he couldn't see (expect the damn paddle again), communicating via telepathy. He was sure of it. 

"Thought about a second safeword, doll?" Bucky asked, voice still warm but Tony was pretty sure that would change soon. 

"Cassiopeia."

Both, Bucky and Steve turned around to stare at Tony, who just shrugged. 

"That's... certainly unique," Steve finally said while he slowly walked to Tony and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you. Same rules as last time, okay?"

"Sure, Steve," he answered and whimpered when Bucky suddenly appeared next to Steve, steel in his eyes. James. Not Bucky.

"Good. Same thing applies here. Think you can do that?"

"Sure, James," Tony answered, automatically trying to look somewhere else. A deep chuckle got the better of him.

"We will break him without doing anything," Steve said but James just grinned.

"Nah. Should see how nicely he begs when he gets his little cock hurt. When his whole world gets reduced to the cock he's sucking," the other man said and then looked at Tony.

"Clothes off."

Tony moaned lowly when both stepped back and yes, he could see what they once meant when they told him that they could be a bit much for one person. They were like fire and ice and Tony couldn't help but shiver. Carefully, he stood up and took his shirt off, only realizing his mistake when the shirt hit the floor.

Suddenly, he was on his knees, a grip of steel holding his down by his neck.

“Come on, darling. I think you can do that better, right?” Steve said, voice sweet and filled with warmth. A stark contrast to the unforgiving grip that held him down.

“I’m sorry. I’m gonna fold them,” he said, hoping that it was enough for B… James. But he didn’t say anything, just let go of Tony. Hastily, Tony fetched his shirt and folded it, putting it over the chair as carefully as he could, doing the same with his jeans and then his sock before he also put down his watch.

Steve smiled at him, bright and happy.

“See? That wasn’t difficult, right?” Steve said, now sitting on the bed. James still looked bored as hell.

“Get over Steve’s lap and spread your legs and asscheeks.”

Tony felt the blush rising, but slowly walked over to Steve, not being able to look away until he climbed on the other man’s lap and carefully spread himself open, blinking away the first tears of humiliation.

“Everything good, darling?”

“Sure,” Tony said and yelled when a slap landed directly across his entrance.

“One,” James said, voice cool, no warmth in it like in Steve’s and only then Tony realised that he had let go of himself.

“I’m sorry, James,” Tony mumbled and pulled himself apart again, whimpering when he felt something at his hole, dripping with lube. He almost pushed himself up.

“Don’t you wanna prepare him first?”

“Nope. You really don’t know what a slut he is,” James said and then pressed the plug (at least Tony was sure it was a plug) harder against his hole.

“C’mon, show Stevie what a slut you are,” James whispered. He chuckled when Tony’s hips moved as fast as he could muster without leverage, causing Tony to blush even more. Then the plug disappeared.

“Not good enough,” James said, ignoring Tony’s whimper.

“That was mean,” Steve chided James, but Tony tried to ignore it just as he tried to ignore the friction the position change gave his hard cock.

A big hand cradled his head, started to pet him.

“How about a choice, darling? You can have the plug and I’ll take care that you like it, that it won’t hurt. Bucky here won’t touch your hole. But you’re not allowed to have an orgasm for that until one of us allows you otherwise. Think about it, darling, because we wanted to try out a bit that little cross you made at ‘cuckolding.’”

Tony moaned, still holding himself open because James hadn’t given him permission to let go, getting offered to choose between his kinks and his desire to get an orgasm - and that was already very high and they hadn’t even started.

“You’re too soft,” James murmured, but it wasn’t directed at him. They would tease him either way, he wasn’t stupid. And he was under no illusion that James would even think about letting him come.

“The plug, please.”

“What a surprise,” James said chuckling, but it didn’t matter, not really, because Steve still petted him.

“That’s good, darling. Such a good boy for making that decision. You can let go, darling, I’ll do the rest.”

Tony started to shake, feeling his erection flag a bit.

“I… too soft. A bit too soft,” he murmured, pressing his eyes shut when he said that, hoping that they understood. A small sound in Steve’s throat let Tony open his mouth again.

“Don’t you worry about that. We’ll hurt you real good, doll,” James said, voice a bit warmer than before. Not much, but it was enough. Tony nodded and let go, letting out a surprised yelp when his wrists got cuffed together. It was a long cuff, sure, but he was still cuffed. And then there was a lubed finger prodding at his hole while James closed his hand around Tony’s balls. The metal hand.

“What?” Tony asked, but then the finger got inserted and he could only moan, pressing himself further up. Steve chuckled, curling his finger a bit while moving it around. Bucky’s grip just got tighter.

“Oh, darling. I just said he isn’t going to touch your sweet little hole.”

Tony squirmed, tried to get away from the finger that slowly stroked over his prostate. he felt another finger starting to slip in and then an unbelievable pain in his balls when he got pulled back.

“Ah, nope. You wanted to have your cunt filled, you get it filled. Don’t act shy now,” James ordered and then bit in Tony’s ass, just biting harder when Tony started to scream.

“What do you think, Buck? What will he like more?” Steve asked while pressing another finger into him and Tony really wanted to concentrate on the discussion both men had above him as if he wasn’t there, as if he was just a halfway amusing toy.

The tugging on his balls got harder, but both men ignored his scream. Instead, Tony thought he heard kissing noises.

God, he really wanted to see that.

“Careful now, darling. I’m gonna push it in. But I don’t wanna hear a sound from you, okay?”

Tony just squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, pressing his lips together when the plug finally got pushed in while James just reached around and gave Tony’s cock a few slow tugs.

And then the plug was finally in and the hand around his cock disappeared. A kiss was pressed to his head.

“Good boy. You can make sounds again, but no talking, okay?”

Before Tony could nod he suddenly got thrown on the ground again, getting pulled over to the dresser and pushed on a big pillow (and where did that even come from?).

“Be good and kneel there while I have my fun,” James ordered, already walking back to the bed without sparing Tony a glance. And then Tony realized that he had a perfect view of Steve and James. The latter started to straddle Steve and Tony felt his mouth water when they started to kiss. James roamed his hands across Steve’s chest while the blond helped James to balance on his lap.

James took ahold of his tank top and pulled it off.

“What do you say, Stevie? I’m gonna ride you and if our lil’ slut is especially good, we’ll let him lick me clean again?”

A needy sound filled the air and only when Steve chuckled did Tony realize that the sound came out of his throat.

“Yeah, I think he likes that. You need prep?” Steve asked while letting go of the other man, watching him taking off his jeans just like Tony did. God, he wished he could take James into his mouth. Or just be near them. But then he wouldn’t be able to see them as good as he did now and he really wanted to watch Steve fuck James.

And then James just sunk down and Tony didn’t know if Steve even used lube and he really, really wanted that, too.

“Shut it, slut. Start jerking off. Wanna have you needy,” James ordered while he started to ride Steve. Tony watched, mesmerized, how the other man threw his head back and just… god.

“Darling, you heard Bucky. You don’t want to get punished, do you?” Steve asked, a small moan following when James did something Tony couldn’t see. Hastily, Tony shook his head and started to touch himself, tried to start slow but as soon as his hand touched his cock, it started leaking.

He didn’t dare to stop, just watching James riding Steve, moaning loudly, touching himself, obviously having fun using Steve to get off. Because the other man didn’t do anything, at least nothing Tony could see.

Tony realized, James showed Tony what could happen if he wanted to reward Tony.

“See? I think our slut gets it,” James suddenly murmured and bend down, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Good. Then let’s show him what he has to expect from me, shouldn’t we?” Steve asked and suddenly Bucky was on all fours, watching Tony, still jerking off, whimpering when Bucky closed his eyes, letting his eyes falling shut. He just wanted to touch them or someone to touch him or…

“No one said you could close your eyes, darling,” Steve suddenly said. Tony hastily opened his eyes, looking straight into James’, not being able to look away.

Tony opened his mouth, wanting to apologize and then shut his mouth hard enough that he could hear his teeth clanking together. James obviously could, too, at least if the smirk was anything to go by.

“C’mere slut. Think you earned a small reward for being smart.”

Tony hesiated, slowed down but not taking his hand off his cock.

“Don’t be cruel, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, already panting before he looked at Tony.

“You can stop now, darling.”

Tony nodded while taking his hand off of his cock and then slowly crawled towards James, each centimeter a bit more delicious torture while the plug pressed into his prostate. Tony winced slightly at the pain in his knees. As soon as he was within reach, James pulled him forward, but not doing anything except looking at Tony.

“Need a change of position?” James asked, moaning loudly when Steve hit something in the very right kind of way.

Tony shook his head, moaning lightly when James didn’t loosen his grip.

“Good,” James whispered and bent forwards, pressing a kiss on Tony’s lips. His brain stopped. Tony was sure that was what happened. But before he could kiss back, Bucky had already pulled back, lips swollen a bit and then striking him way harder than Tony thought a man on his knees, using only one arm for leverage, could do.

Tony tried to focus on the loud groan that came from Steve but he couldn’t. As soon as he was kneeling again, James gripped Tony by his hair again, pressing another kiss to Tony’s lips, even allowing him to kiss back this time.A small whimper came out of James and then Tony’s head was pulled back by another hand.

“Be a good boy and clean me up before you do Bucky, yes?”, Steve asked, but then it wasn’t a request. Steve just shoved his spent cock into Tony’s mouth, ignoring his gagging without stopping to pet him. Steve tasted a bit of Steve and smelled like sex and Bucky and something else Tony knew he should be embarrassed off. But he couldn’t think clearly anymore. He wanted to come but then he didn’t want to. He just wanted to show them how good he could be.

“You were right, he is kind of a cockslut.”

A deep chuckle came out of James, sounding almost tired. God, did James already had an orgasm? How could Tony have missed that? It wasn’t even…

“That’s enough. Lick Bucky clean and then lay down. No humping. Bucky already told me that you love that, but I don’t need a needy bitch in my bed.”

A few hot tears started to run down his cheeks while he climbed on the bed, briefly admiring the way James was stretched out in front of him, comfortably lying on his stomach, ignoring Tony more or less.

“C’mon, slut. The sooner you start, the sooner you get finished and I’ll open the cuffs. Maybe Steve will allow you to fuck the plug into yourself a bit.”

Tony shuffled until he could bend down without breaking himself into halves, slowly pushing his tongue out, tasting the same heady mix as he already had from Steve’s cock.

He didn’t know how long James let him just… be, just let Tony lick him when he got pulled back.

“Tsk… such a shame. And here I thought that Bucky and I could talk about letting you come,” Steve whispered and pressed a small kiss to Tony’s lips, obviously tasting himself and Bucky. Tony didn’t knew what kind of reaction should be the right one.

“You’re allowed to talk now, doll,” James murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s neck before he opened the cuffs.

“I’m sorry. I’m… please, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disappoint you, I….”, Tony started, feeling himself starting to shake. He had disappointed Steve and James, right?

“Oh, you didn’t, darling,” Steve whispered while pressing Tony down, pressing a few butterfly kisses to Tony’s face.

Something heavy got put over Tony and then James cuddled up behind him, both of them carefully avoiding to put any friction on Tony’s neglected cock.

“You did so good, doll. Perfect for us. Just perfect,” Jam… Bucky whispered. Tony felt how the shaking stopped, felt himself getting warm.

He never wanted to be anywhere else.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Ten Months Later** _

Tony fidgeted with his phone, pretending not to see or hear anyone, just staring at his phone. Maybe he should go. But then, it was date night, and he didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave but….

What if they said no?

And he couldn’t leave, Bucky and Steve were already sitting in front of him, stuffing their mouths with more food than a normal human being should be able to eat and… god, what if they said no?

“Doll?”

Tony looked up, meeting two pair of eyes which were just looking at him.

“What do you try to tell us?”, Steve asks with a smile and Tony hated him and loved him for knowing him so well.

“I… bought a house. Big one. In Brooklyn. It has four bedrooms. And a kitchen. You can have it,.”, he blurted out, wanting to slap himself.

That didn’t sound right. Right?

But Steve and Bucky just smiled at him, Bucky bending over the table, slowly kissing Tony. He tasted of Bucky and wings and Steve and it just felt like home.

“If you live there, too, then we will be happy to move in,.”, Steve said, eyes shining. Tony nodded and looked down again on his phone before texting Rhodey that he now had a new address.

That he now, finally, had a home.


	18. Awesome Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can find the awesome art that HogwartsToAlexandria made.
> 
> One is the banner you could already see in all chapters and one is the art that inspired this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find HogwartsToAlexandria's blog here on tumblr.
> 
> You can find Ruquas' blog here on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter will be up latest on 31st of January due to family matters. Fic itself is finished
> 
> You can find my Tumblr here


End file.
